DOLLS
by Misawa45
Summary: BL/ Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it
1. Dolls

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Dolls**

* * *

All their life they had waited for somebody to come play with them. It wasn't until the new family moved into the house up the hill. There were rumors about the house but the family didn't care and thought people were just making up the story. Their only son had wandered around the house when that led him to the basement. The little blond boy looks around the room. He was bored and his parents didn't want him to leave the house. The boy was five years old who had blond hair, which was braided in the side. People mistake him for a girl because of the way he looks but when they realize the boy is wearing boy clothes they realize they have made a mistake. The boy would always be lonely. His parents wouldn't be home usually before, even now. They keep moving around not a care about how the little boy would think.

Just as the little boy was going back upstairs he stops when he sees something that caught the boy's attention. The boy turned around and walked straight ahead. He saw a black box. The boy was curious so he reach of the box and opened it. Inside were two very different dolls. One doll had long pink hair short in the back and one of his eyes was pink like the hair but the other eye was a golden color. The other doll had long black hair and like the other doll this one also had different eyes, one was crimson red while the other was blue.

"I found something to play with." The boy smiled. He was so excited the he hugged the two dolls tight. The boy wasn't going to lonely anymore. My name is Saluja Alibaba." The blond took a look at the dolls; he couldn't believe somebody would put them inside a box. It was like they didn't want them. Alibaba stared at the dolls and thought for a while he didn't know what to call the dolls. The boy looked around the dolls when he found names on the shirt they were wearing.

"Kouha and Judal." The blond smiled.

Time went by and the boy would always be playing with the dolls which made the dolls really happen. Alibaba didn't know at the time that these dolls would be the one that would take everything away from him. He wouldn't know since he was just a little boy.

One day his parents had come home and wanted to have dinner together. Alibaba went to the dinner table but he didn't come alone, he had brought both of his dolls with him. He didn't want to leave them alone.

"You can't bring your dolls to the dinner table." His father would say. Alibaba didn't want to be apart from them.

"Alibaba, are you listening?" Alibaba sighed as he shifted his gaze from the dolls and back to his father. Alibaba didn't want to disobey his father so he took the dolls to his room. It was better than leaving them back in the basement or back in the box.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you with me." Alibaba hugged the dolls one last time before going back to the dinner table.

"How dare they say that?" One of the doll's crimson eyes shined with anger. He was angry at Alibaba's father for saying such things.

"He will pay for that." The other doll spoke. The dolls didn't look like when they did when the boy had found them. The dolls had anger in them, they didn't like the fact that their owner couldn't be with them because of his father.

Dinner was finally finished and Alibaba ran up to his room. He wanted to see his dolls more than anything. He tried to eat his dinner fast but his mother was complaining that he shouldn't eat like some pig.

"I'm sorry that I left you two." Alibaba picked the two dolls up and smiled at them. Suddenly the dolls smiled themselves. The blond was sure that he was seeing things so he rubbed both his eyes and stared back at the dolls. The dolls were not smiling and looked like they always do.

That night while Alibaba got into his bed, of course he had his dolls with him. He never wanted to be apart from them so he even sleeps with them. When the blond had fallen asleep both of the doll's eyes shined their lovely color. But the dolls changed and transformed into their human form but the boy was so asleep that he didn't notice anything.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." Kouha pushed the bangs on the front from Alibaba's eyes. He liked seeing Alibaba's golden eyes but he loved seeing the boy sleep more, the peaceful look he always has.

"I don't want them to take him away from us." The other spoke. Unlike Kouha the black-haired doll seemed more serious and had more anger in him. He was still angry at the fact that at dinner time they had to be apart. The boy should have never listened to his father but who can blame him since the boy is only a child.

The next day his mother had come home early from work and she wanted to spend some time with her only son. The boy didn't mind spending time with his mother so they went out, even so they went out the boy took his two dolls with him. His mother didn't like that the boy would carry such dolls around, not to mention her son a boy was doing it. It is usually girls that do that and she didn't want her son to do it as well.

Alibaba's mother decided to take her son to have some lunch. They were at a restaurant and Anise, his mother had noticed the stares the they were getting and it was all on Alibaba.

"You have such a lovely daughter." One of the waitresses spoke. She couldn't stop staring since the boy looked so cute holding on those dolls.

"Onee-chan, I'm a boy." Alibaba pointed to himself. Everybody in the restaurant couldn't believe that the child was a boy; he looked so much like a girl, with his hair braided in the side. Anise didn't look happy at such common from anybody. The mother did want a daughter and thought she was going to get one but she got a son instead. She wasn't disappointed since she still got a lovely baby boy. She was happy but she didn't like how much like a girl her son looked like.

"Alibaba, put those away." His mother didn't want Alibaba to be talking and having his dolls out in the open. Just like when his father had said it the boy put the dolls in his bag. He was sad but he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to upset his mother.

"_How dare she?!" _The two dolls were angry once again. Another person had done something unforgettable. She was only to pay for it one day.

Eating wasn't fun when Alibaba's dolls were not around in the open. When Alibaba's parents weren't home the boy would always eat with the dolls in the open. He felt like they were all eating together even those Alibaba couldn't feed the two dolls, he pretended to feed them. The dolls were really happy the little boy was so considerate to them. They have never met such a person before so it made them really happy.

* * *

Alibaba was now seven years old and was still had those dolls with him. His parents were not happy about it. The boy shouldn't be playing around with dolls. It made the parents very embarrassed. This angered the dolls even more and then strange things started happening around the house. Things started breaking and people that the family was close died without any reason. T

One day Anise was cleaning Alibaba's room and told the blond that he couldn't play with those dolls which made the boy really sad. The mother was cleaning around when she spotted those dolls.

"Why is Alibaba so attached to you?" She picked the dolls up; they looked like something girls would play with. Suddenly Anise dropped the dolls when she saw their eyes glow. It creeped the mother out.

"Anise, there you are." Rashid her husband came looking for Anise. She had some important things he needed to tell her. Is something wrong?" Anise had a frighten look on her face.

"Their eyes glowed." Anise pointed to the dolls.

"What are you talking about?" Rashid asked. You must be working too much that you're seeing things." Anise nodded her head maybe Rashid was right and she was just working too much.

Things got stranger than before. When there was a party going around a little boy had gone missing and hours later they found him shut in a dark room. People started getting injured and a lot more happened and people stopped coming to the house saying the rumors were coming true. Alibaba's parents didn't want to believe in such things and thought it would just go away.

One night the parents snuck into Alibaba's room when the boy had fallen asleep. They looked at the dolls that the boy would always sleep with.

"Those dolls are behind everything." Anise said. She knew she wasn't seeing things anymore. Every time that Alibaba had those dolls were when weird things kept happening and people keep dying. Anise didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true and she wasn't stupid.

"You're making no sense." Rashid didn't know what to do with his wife she was saying things that he couldn't understand. Dolls coming to life was unbelievable and they being behind everything. That was until those eyes glowed and freaked both Anise and Rashid out. The dolls started moving and they turned into their human forms.

"How dare you mess around when Alibaba sleeping here?" The dolls had come to life and wear standing a foot away from them. The two were not seeing things anymore.

"Looks like we can have some fun." Kouha smirked. He didn't have much fun messing around with the rest but maybe dealing with the blond's parents would help him. Kouha pointed his fingers at the parents and they went flying backward which made the little boy wake up slowly. The blond stared at two figures that was standing before him.

"Look like our little boy is awake." Judal and Kouha turned around to Alibaba. The boy rubbed his eyes and then stared at the two figures, they looked like his dolls.

"Kouha, Judal." He spoke. The two just smiled at the little boy. Judal stared into the blond's eyes which Alibaba stared back then the little boy started to get sleepy suddenly in which fell back to sleep.

The next day Alibaba didn't understand why his parents suddenly wanted to move away. Alibaba looked around the room for his dolls so he could take them with him.

"You can't take them!" His father yelled pushing the boy away from the dolls and out the door. Alibaba tried to push his father away but he couldn't.

"Judal! Kouha!" The boy cried out. He didn't want to be apart from his beloved dolls. The dolls he loved so much. The dolls that would always listen to him. Those dolls were always with him when he needed them. He didn't want to be apart. Tears roll down his face.

* * *

**Eleven Years Laters**

* * *

It has been eleven years since Alibaba returned to the city. While arriving to the city he gotten lost so he asked a girl he saw for direction. Her directions just made him more lost and he didn't know where he was anymore. He could hardly remember everything in the city since everything had changed a lot. His parents had passed away when the boy was fifteen years old unexpected. His parents were talking about hearing voices and how they couldn't sleep and that led to them suffering a lot. Alibaba didn't want to stay there so he decided to move back to the city and find a job since he didn't want to attend any more schools.

"Hey, you!" Alibaba turned around and saw the same pink-haired girl that he had asked direction for. She ran toward the blond, she was panting a lot. She must have ran all the way to find Alibaba.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked. The boy looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry." The girl yelled. The girl finally looked up and stared at Alibaba. I gave you the wrong direction."

The girl had given the boy the wrong direction. She was waiting for her friend after the boy had gone the way the girl had said.

"Morgiana!" The girl's friend came calling her name from the other side. Morgiana went to the side where her best friend was.

"What took you so long, Toto?" Morgiana is very patient but not when it was such a cold day out today. She didn't like waiting in the cold weather.

"Sorry, let's go now." Toto said. Toto walked to the direction they were heading and that's when Morgiana realize that she had told the boy the wrong direction.

"I'm sorry for giving you the wrong directions." The girl looked like she was really sorry since the girl started to bow here head. Alibaba didn't know what to do. Even when she tried to stop her she kept on bowing her head.

"Oi, Morgiana, why did you run off suddenly." The pink haired girl had finally stopped bowing her head and turned to her best friend. Alibaba was glad that she had stopped bowing.

"Who's this?"

"What's his name?"

"Did you run off because of him?" Morgiana best friend was showering her with so many questions. Alibaba could hear every word that she said. Alibaba tried to ignore it since he didn't want to get in any trouble because it looked like the blond had done something that made Morgiana bow because her friend was giving him a glare but he didn't care.

"Toto, stop asking so many questions?" Even the pink haired girl looked like she was annoyed by her best friend. I gave him the wrong direction and that's why I ran off."

"Really?" Toto asked she felt unsure because Morgiana always does things that makes her victim of many but lucky the girl isn't that blind as most are.

"I'm in the hurry." Alibaba said. He didn't have time to deal with some girls right now. He had to look for a place that he would live in before it got dark. He had asked his uncle to look for a place but his uncle had totally forgotten about him coming to Tokyo so he had to find a place himself. His uncle had offered him to stay with him but Alibaba refused he didn't want to barge into another person's home even if it was his uncle. Plus his uncle was living with couple of people so he felt it wasn't a good idea.

"Wait!" Toto called out the blond but Alibaba didn't turn around but just stopped in his track and waited for the girl to say something since he was really in a hurry.

"If you're new in the city that means that you're going to be attending school."

"I'm done with school." Alibaba chuckled before walking away. Did he look that young, he was finished high school when he was seventeen. Then again he did get mistaken for a high schooler a lot when he was back home.

"What's so funny?" Toto turned to Morgiana, of course Morgiana wouldn't know but there was nobody else around so Toto asked her best friend.

The blond had been walking and walking around looking for a place to stay at. All the places were full or way too expensive. Alibaba didn't know what to do anymore. He sat down on a park bench and thought about what he should do. He thought about calling his uncle but he didn't want to bother him. It was getting dark as well.

* * *

"Are you new here young man?" A older man approached the Alibaba. He was dressed in a black suit and had one of those one side eye glasses on. He looked like those butlers that he heard about. He didn't think they were actually real. Alibaba always thought something like this only happens in TV shows.

"I am." Alibaba answered.

"If you're interest there is a party going on tonight." The man handed Alibaba a sheet of paper with a picture of a house. Alibaba's eyes widen when he saw the house. He was sure he lived there a long time ago with his parents. The house looked exactly the same. It looked like somebody was living in the house now.

"Maybe I'll check it out." Alibaba swung his bag to the side and started walking to the direction of the house. Alibaba didn't even have ask for directions since he knew where the house was. It was close to the forest and up the hill. It was the only house that up the hill. The boy stopped and stared from afar. He watched the house, he knew he had been there before. The house looked exactly the same, nothing had changed. Alibaba watched as people went in and out of the house.

"Are you going you watch people all night long?" Alibaba turned to the voice and saw a young man around his age maybe a bit younger. He had a scar on left side and one of his left eye was paler then the other. I haven't seen you around here before." The taller boy starched his right cheek.

The boy gesture to the blond asking if he was going.

"I don't know." That was the reply that Alibaba had given the stranger. The blue haired stared at Alibaba with interest in his eyes.

"You're strange." The boy smiled and then walked away. He didn't look like he was going to the big house that looked like a mansion. He walked the opposite direction of the house.

_"Who was that?"_ Alibaba tinted his head to the right side.

"Why did he even talk to me in the first place?" As Alibaba was thinking about what he should do his cell phone rang that it surprised him. He almost dropped his phone but he caught it in time. Alibaba let out a relief sigh. The blond looked and saw who was calling him, of course it was his uncle, he didn't know anybody else he knew.

"Are you trying break my phone?!" Alibaba yelled. The uncle didn't think he was going to get yelled at when he called his cute nephew.

"What did I do?" The uncle whispered to his friends, who also didn't know what he did to make the blond yell at him.

"I was calling to know if you found a place to stay yet." His uncle asked in a sweet voice. He didn't want to make his nephew angry again, even those he didn't know why he was angry in the first place.

"I'm still looking." Alibaba replied.

"It's getting late why not the night with me and my friends, you can stay until you find a place." Alibaba thought for a while and smiled. For once his uncle said something good. It was only till he found a place to live at. Okay." Alibaba hung up the phone by accident or more like he was out a battery.

"I should go." Alibaba said as he started walking away from the forest that was so close to the big house. Alibaba didn't notice that two figures were watching the blond leave.

"Looks like he didn't come in." The scarred boy appeared in the room where the two figures had watched the boy leave.

"He'll come." The raven smiled. He knew the boy would come, he had to come.

"I agree." The pink haired boy beside the raven said.

"You two seem very confident, I don't mind that at all." The scarred face said.

* * *

Alibaba had arrived at the house his uncle. The moment that he appeared he was showered with hugs and kisses from his uncle's friends. He was really close to his uncle's friends because of his uncle. Alibaba smelled something and realize that the group had been drinking. Alibaba is old enough to drink but he doesn't. It makes him sick so he decided to never drink.

"Uncle Sinbad, your breath stinks." Alibaba tried to get away from the man who stinks the most. Alibaba didn't understand how this man could still stand when he drank so much bottles of wine already. Alibaba eyed the bottles on the table.

"_Unbelievable." _

"Where did you go today?" Jafar. Sinbad's best friend asked. Jafar was the only one who could deal with Sinbad with his drinking.

"I didn't go much but some man came up to m ~ Alibaba didn't get to finished what he was saying since the group stepped in front of him and barbering him with question. Alibaba manage to calm them and Sinbad too. He manages to finish what he was saying.

"There's always a party going on that house." Jafar said. I have a friend who went there once."

"Why is there always a party there?"

"Who knows? Even I the great Sinbad don't know and that is depression." Everybody in the room couldn't help but laugh at Sinbad and his strange common.

"_He's still the same uncle."_

"Alibaba, it's getting late so I'll show you to your room." Yamraiha the woman of the group gestured the blond to follow her, in which Alibaba did, he was a bit tired from walking around since the moment he arrived.

Yamraiha treated Alibaba like he was still a kid. She put him in bed. He knew that they would always see him as the little boy that they once knew but Alibaba didn't like being treated like he was still a kid. The others are worse than Yamraiha are and that is also one reason that Alibaba wants to live by his self. He wants to be independent.

"Good night." Yamraiha said before heading back downstairs to the others.

"That house is the one that Rashid and Anise kept saying was cursed." Sinbad had his hand on his chin. He could remember the faces of his step-brother and sister-in-law. There was pain in them. Sinbad didn't know what to think when they told them about the house being curse and some dolls. But because of all that the two suffered a lot and in the end killed them self. They couldn't handle the pain.

"_At least they died together."_ But… Sinbad was also felt bad that Alibaba left alone, both his parents had died and he didn't know why they killed themselves. Sinbad thought that the boy was going to have a hard time but when he met the blond he was shock when he spoke the words.

"_I'm sorry for your parents." Sinbad had come to meet his brother's only son. He was the spitting image of him. The boy looked so innocent and looked like he would break from just holding him._

"_You don't have to be sorry." Alibaba said. They were never there to begin with."_

"_Your parents loved you a lot." Sinbad said. Alibaba stopped what he was doing before Sinbad had gotten here. He was going to continue to play with his phone but then he didn't want to hear it._

"_Everybody said the same thing." Alibaba stared right into Sinbad's eyes. They are selfish, they work and work and leave me alone and then they decide to move and take what I loved the most away from me."_

"_What do you mean?" Sinbad didn't understand this._

"_My parents didn't care about me because they were always ashamed of me."_

_Sinbad didn't think a fifteen year old would say something like that. The boy was also so mature for his age._

"Alibaba has changed a lot since then." Jafar put a hand on Sinbad's shoulder. He never used to speak to us like this. Jafar was right when Alibaba was fifteen the boy didn't want to go to school or make any friends. He would say sooner or later they would betray you and leave you behind. Alibaba didn't look like he was bad with his parents but whenever his parents are mention he would talk so cold about them. Sinbad was glad he went to live with Alibaba when his parents passed away. Little by little the boy grew on to them and spoke to them normally.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter? I hope to hear your thoughts and then i will put the next one up... :)**


	2. Reunited

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**Kukat - I'm glad to hear that**

**meeeex29 - Yes there is only two dolls first**

**Guest - I'm glad you like the story and making you excited and yes they will be reunited.**

**Guest - Thank you**

**Thanks for the reviews and for the guest who reviews please put name so i know which i'm replying to.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Reunited

* * *

"Okay, so Alibaba, here's your schedule." Sinbad said sitting across from the blond handing his nephew a sheet of paper. You guys are probably wondering where Alibaba is right now. He is starting his new job as the new art teacher. You guys are also probably wondering how this all happened so let's go back to the beginning, shall we.

Alibaba had just woken up that morning and could smell bacon coming from the kitchen. Alibaba knew that Yamraiha was making breakfast; she was the only one who would wake up and make breakfast. Her food was better than her uncle's anyway. A loud yawn had escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Good morning, Alibaba." The older woman said and gave a smile to the blonde. Alibaba smiled back at Yamraiha. Why don't you sit down?" Alibaba did as he was told and sat down on the kitchen table. Everybody then started to come one by one and Yamraiha placed some food in some plates and placed them on the table.

"Your food is best as usual." Sharrkan spoke. He also wondered how she could cook so well, it was better compared to her personally. Yamraiha must have known what Sharrkan was thinking since she gave the swordsman a glare. Then like any other day the two started arguing again.

"Can you two not fight when we are having breakfast?" Sinbad had to deal with their fighting every day, even before he met Alibaba when he was younger.

Suddenly Sinbad's phone rang and he picked it up and put to his ear. Sinbad's face turned from a happy to an angry face. He didn't seem like he liked what he was hearing from the other line.

"Are you kidding me, why now?" Sinbad yelled. Sinbad didn't mean to yell when everybody was around but he couldn't help it when the other person was getting him so mad. His day had to start with somebody getting him mad. Sinbad had been on the phone for a while and when he was finally done he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sin?" Jafar asked. He was worried about his best friend.

"The art teacher decided to quit on me." When Sinbad had hired the art teacher he had told her that she had to work for least six months, they even signed the contract but then she had to run on him. She was nice enough to call but that still didn't make him happy, that made him angrier. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just cancel a whole class for the day because of such things and the students are probably already heading to school. Sinbad stopped thinking and stared at Alibaba, if he remembers correctly that the blonde loves doing art, he always drawing something.

"What's wrong, Sin?" Jafar asked when the older man stopped speaking and stared at the blonde. Jafar must have understood what Sin was thinking since he just nodded his head.

"Since you are living here, I would like you to do me a favor." He smiled. Alibaba stopped eating his food when the older man looked at him with that smile. He didn't like the way the man spoke to him and also stared at him, it always meant no good for him.

So this is how Alibaba ended up in Sinbad's high school that he was the chairman of and ended up starting to work as the new art teacher.

"You do know that I have never taught before and I don't have the right to teach." Alibaba told the older man bluntly. Sinbad knew that Alibaba was going to say that so he just smiled. It's fine since I'm the chairman."

"_This is so troublesome."_

* * *

Sinbad didn't even bother to show Alibaba to his class. He had to find it himself since Sinbad was busy being the chairman of the school. Alibaba ended up finding the class since it was close by to the chairman's office. Alibaba stood in front of the classroom that he would be teacher. Sinbad even gave him some fake glasses to wear so he would look like a teacher, he didn't think he needed it but wore them anyway. He opened the room to the classroom door and headed to his desk and stood there and faced the class.

"I'm your teacher, Saluja Alibaba." Alibaba took black marker and started writing his name on the white board. He seen teacher do this all the time when he was in school back then so he just copied what they did.

"Isn't he then that guy that you ran after?" Toto whispered to Morgiana but her best friend wasn't the only one who heard her.

"Morgiana ran after the new teach." Everybody was shocked when they heard that. They knew that Morgiana was the shyest girl in the school and that she didn't have any guts asking a guy out.

Alibaba could hear every word that his students were saying. Alibaba knew students loved to chat in class since he was on just like them when he was their age. Alibaba didn't know if he could deal with teaching students.

"Class is in session." Alibaba said shouting to those who were talking. The students shut up and started the class. He started telling the class to draw something basic.

**BAM**

Alibaba and the rest of the class turned their head to the door. A boy who looked like a student walked in the room with five others with him. He was dressed messy compared to the rest.

"It's Olba and his crew." Alibaba heard the whispers from the class.

"Are you the new teacher?" Olba asked.

"I am." Alibaba answered. The way Olba showed no respect to him whatsoever.

"I thought that it was going to be a pretty lady." Olba sighed in disappointment. It was the only reason I came to class."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the one you're looking for has quit." Alibaba tried not to sound annoyed but Olba might have saw through it because the boy gave him a glare and then he slammed his fist on the wall. But that didn't scare the blonde. He was used to guy like Olba back in high school so he wasn't afraid.

"Why don't you six get to your seats?" Alibaba pointed to the rest of the class. Olba was annoyed but he did as he was told and the rest followed suite.

Being a teacher wasn't easy when you yourself were young. He didn't understand why his uncle had to put in charge of a class in his school and a art class. Just because he is good at art isn't a good enough reason. He didn't even have the documents to be a teacher but being its Sinbad it was possible.

The day went by and Alibaba wished that the class would end faster. He knew he shouldn't say such things and that he was acting like the students wanting to be out of class but he couldn't help it when he hated being a teacher and teaching kids that was not that much younger then him. The students were probably around sixteen or seventeen making them three years or two years younger than he was.

Morgiana and Toto were in the courtyard hanging out after classes had finished. They did this every day since the semester had started.

"That guy didn't let us draw anything but pots." Toto was annoyed that she wasn't able to draw something more interesting. The new teacher didn't let them draw anything but pots.

"Maybe there is a reason why he made us draw pots?" Morgiana only hoped it was since her best friend didn't look so pleased about it.

"I doubt it." Toto replied. He looked real bored when he taught us like he didn't want to be there teaching us. Toto was right about that, almost the whole class could tell the new teacher didn't have it in him to teach the class if he wasn't that interest in teaching them.

"Good to hear we are in the same page." Olba's voice interrupted the two girls. He was there with his little gang. There wasn't a time they didn't see them together.

"You think that too, Olba-kun." Morgiana said.

"Yea, all he did us was draw pots for the whole class while he sat there staring out the window." Olba hated the new teacher but he felt there was something about him and he wanted to find out.

"Why did you show up to class today of all the days you don't?" Toto asked.

"I heard that we were getting a new female teacher but it turned out to be a guy." Olba was so excited that they were finally getting a new female teacher but he was greatly disappointed. They ran the last one out since she was so weak looking, running the blonde out would be a bit hard since he didn't seem to budge when Olba gave him the glare.

"Let's go home." Toto said as she got up and Morgiana followed right behind. Olba checked his phone and saw it was time for him and his friends to go home as well. They walked inside the school building since that was the only way for them to get out from the courtyard.

"It's Chairman Sinbad and the art teacher." Toto pointed at the direction of the two talking. The group hid behind a wall so they wouldn't be notice.

"What are you saying?" Sinbad didn't like how the conversation was going. He wanted his nephew to work for the whole semester but Alibaba wasn't giving him a good answer.

"Just because I do art doesn't mean that I can teach these students." Alibaba had said this too many times that he was getting annoyed and his uncle wasn't giving him a good time. I'm not much older than they are and I'm teaching them."

"Did you hear that?" Olba and the rest couldn't believe the words that the two were talking about.

"I'm don't even have the right to be a teacher and I don't know why you had to drag me back to school the place I hate the most!" Alibaba was starting to yell at his uncle and he didn't care if others heard them.

"He's a lot louder than he was in class." Morgiana questioned.

"Clam down Alibaba."

"You two are making a ruckus." Sharrkan appeared with Jafar by his side. They were having a break from doing all the papers when they heard yelling coming from outside.

"What's wrong?" Jafar asked staring at Sinbad then he turned to Alibaba.

"It's nothing." Alibaba said leaving the three there without a word of goodbye. Alibaba really mad, he didn't want to be a damn teacher and teach students, he had more important things to deal with like finding a place of his own.

"Sin, why was Alibaba upset?" Jafar asked.

"He said he didn't want to be a teacher." Sinbad started explaining everything the blonde had told him. Sinbad thought it would be good for the boy to go back to school. He didn't think his nephew would get that mad, maybe something had happened in class that annoyed him.

"Can't blame him." Jafar knew the boy hated school more than anything.

"I wanted him to move on as well as be the art teacher." Sin let out a sigh. He had to apologize to his nephew when he would return home later.

"You called the art teacher by first, do you know him well?" Toto and Morgiana had appeared in front of them.

"When did you two get here?" Sin looked shock.

"Answer the question." Toto glared at the chairman. She gave no respect to any teachers.

"He's my nephew." Sinbad said.

* * *

Alibaba was in a small park that was close to the forest that he was yesterday. He had his painting equipment with him. He was drawing his surrounding, the people, and the scenery. He was still upset with his uncle but painting things made him forget that he was ever mad. Alibaba stopped when he felt like somebody was watching him from afar. Alibaba turned to where the house was. As usual he saw people going in and out.

"What's in that house?" Alibaba spoke out.

"That house is rumored cursed." Alibaba didn't realize there was somebody sitting beside him. The boy looked a bit younger then him. He had long blue hair in a braid. There was some kind of aura around the boy.

"What do you mean rumored?" Alibaba asked.

"There used to live a family there long time ago and strange things started happening and because of that the family moved away from the city."

"Is that so?" Alibaba was started to remember the sometime similar happening to him. He knew the house looked the same one as he lives in but was it the same. It has been so long that Alibaba couldn't recall if it was the same anymore.

"I think the people there were stupid." The boy spoke in gentle manner but Alibaba could tell he was laughing about it. He didn't seem like he was talking nicely about it.

"Why would you say that?" Alibaba asked.

"They had been warned about the house but yet ignored it."

Alibaba never knew that the house had been rumored curse. His parents had never mentioned about it. Why would they tell him anyway since they didn't spend much time with him to begin with? When they left the house was when his parents started acting strange and people started calling them crazy for the things they kept on doing.

"You seem curious about the house." The boy smiled. The boy was right Alibaba was interested; he wanted to know if that house was the same house he lived in with his parents. Why don't you go in if you're so curious?"

"The house isn't a place somebody can just go in and out but if it's you Alibaba it can happen." The boy chuckled. Alibaba was getting a weird vibe from the brunette.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?"

"My bad I didn't introduce myself." The boy smiled. I am known as Aladdin and I know everybody in this town.

"_And about how they are waiting for you."_

Alibaba was going ask something but when he turned to look at the boy he had disappeared like he wasn't there to begin with. A strong wind blew making Alibaba shiver a bit. Alibaba looked up the hill where the house was, he was curious and wanted to know and anybody could go in since he kept on seeing people in and out. But what did Aladdin mean not anybody could enter when he saw many people enter in and out. Alibaba started packing his art items in his bag and swung to his right side.

"_Let's take a look."_

* * *

Alibaba headed to the forest and up the hill. The forest gave him a fright since it was getting dark but that didn't change his mind. He had made his mind up and started to walk up to the big house. The blonde stopped the place was indeed familiar, the house was in face the same house he once lived in. The outside looked the same as the one he used to live when he was younger.

Alibaba was going to knock on the door but he saw it was open so he swung the door open and walked inside. To Alibaba's surprise there was nobody inside. No people that he had had saw enter. The place was empty like nobody had entered the place in the first place. As Alibaba looked around he knew in face this was definably the place that he lived as a child. Alibaba's eye stared to the house where his room used to be.

"_He's here."_

Alibaba entered the room that used to belong to him. It hadn't changed at all. It looked the same as it did many years ago. He stopped dead in his track when he saw two familiar dolls lying on the ground. Alibaba couldn't help the tears that fell down on his face. He can't believe that the dolls he loved so much was still here. The boy bent down and grabbed the dolls and hugged them tight.

"I'm sorry i left you two." He whispered.

"We forgive you." Alibaba froze from the voices. He heard these voices before when he was a child. Alibaba pulled the dolls away from him and stared at them and then saw a smile appear on their face that surprised the blonde which in turn made him drop the dolls on the floor.

"That was really mean, you know." Kouha turned into his human form. He was rubbing his butt since Alibaba dropped him more roughly then Judal.

"You've grown a lot." Judal said.

Alibaba thought that he was seeing things but when he pinched his cheek he realize he wasn't dreaming and everything was real and his dolls had come to life and in human forms.

"You're not going to leave us again, are you?" Kouha didn't like waiting for his beloved owner to return. He was mad at the people who took Alibaba away.

"If they take you away again we will do more than just kill them."

"What do you mean by that?" Alibaba asked. He had a feeling that these two were behind his parents deaths suddenly since their eyes glowed with anger.

"We killed them." Judal said with no feeling what so ever.

"Why did you do that?" The blonde did think it was strange how both his parents started going crazy about dolls and the house right before they died. Alibaba even had to take them to a special care person but that didn't seem to help at all. He now knew that his dolls were behind it all.

"It's because they dare to take you away from us." Judal and Kouha both hugged the blonde but the blonde was very afraid. He pushed the two away and ran out the room and out of the house.

"That was an interesting show." The scarred face boy appears out of nowhere. He had been watching everything. He just smiled at the two, his usual smile.

"He will be back." Judal replied.

* * *

**How did you guys like the second chapter? I hope you guys continue to read and review and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Boy Before You

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**Smileren - Thank you and glad to hear it.**

**xxNeverEndingTwilightxx - Thank you...I guess it is obvious who the scarred boy is. It's not going to end that soon. I can't say what they are but later alot will be revealed. **

**Hikaru Line 28 - Thanks for loving the chapters.**

**Writer of Illusion - It had be creepy if i'm doing horror, right.**

**Guest - It did but it had to for the story to move forward.**

**Lolzz - I'm so happy to hear you love my story.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Boy Before**

* * *

"Is the brat in?" Sharrkan asked when he entered the house. He was driving back home when he saw what looked like the blond and he was rushing home. Sharrkan was worried since there was a scared look on his face.

"The moment he got home he rushed to his room." Yamraiha said. He didn't say a thing to anybody and when I tried to call out there is no answer."

"Did something happen?" Jafar was beginning to worry. It wasn't like the blond to come home without saying anything to anybody.

"I'm sure he will be better tomorrow." Sin said rubbing his chin. In fact Sin was worried as well as everybody else. He also had that argument with Alibaba this afternoon which he had to sort things out with him.

Alibaba was in his room, he couldn't stop thinking about Judal and Kouha. They were his dolls but now they were humans and they were responsible for his parent's death. Alibaba didn't get along with his parents since they were never around but that didn't mean they weren't important to him. He always thought it was strange how his parents kept saying the dolls are after them. He didn't think much about it since that time he had completely forgotten about the dolls since he had grown up. Alibaba wished there was something he could've done when they were still alive and maybe he could have stopped the dolls from killing his parents. Alibaba lay down on his bed with the covers over himself. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't because if he did he would see them in his dreams.

"Alibaba, I've left some dinner for you." Alibaba could hear Yamraiha call out from outside his room. She had come by earlier to but he didn't feel like replying back to her. He wanted to be alone and sort things out. Alibaba then heard Yamraiha leaving with a sigh. He knew that he was making her worry but he didn't want to see anybody right now.

"_Why did I go to that house?"_ Alibaba should have stayed away from it. This all happened because he talked to Aladdin. He shouldn't blame Aladdin since he was responsible with it since he was curious about the house. It was strange that when he went inside there were no people but Alibaba was sure he saw people coming in and out of the house.

"_I don't understand anything."_

* * *

The next day Alibaba attended classes even those he didn't want to be here. His thoughts were still thinking about the house and his dolls.

"Ne, Sensei?" Alibaba was interrupted when Toto one of his students broke his strain of thoughts.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked with a cheerful smile even those inside he wasn't smiling at all.

"Sorry, but do you mind ask if I ask…are you related to the chairman?" Everybody in the class started whispering around from Toto's question.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"We kind of overheard that you're related to the chairman." Toto didn't seem afraid when he asked. She wanted to know if it was true and probably the rest of the class wanted to know as well.

"If I answer your question will you continue what you're doing?"

"Yes!"

"I am." Alibaba spoke. He didn't need to hide the fact that he was related to Sinbad. Sinbad was his uncle and the one who took care of him after his parents passed away.

"You don't seem related at all." Toto said.

"I won't answer anymore." Alibaba said. The blond was annoyed the girl only said she wanted that answer yet she says more. He wasn't going to answer any more from her or the rest of the class. He didn't want to be close with these students since he wasn't going to here very long anyway. He was only helping his uncle until he found another art teacher.

At lunchtime Alibaba was in the staff room with rest of the teachers, most of them were his uncle's friends who he was living with now.

"How was class?' Jafar asked. Jafar was the same always asking him how things were with him. He did that when he was a student as well.

"It's fine." But the truth was everything was not find at all. Alibaba also students some of the students from yesterday were missing but it didn't bother the blond.

"Alibaba, there is a call from your cousin." Sin said as he entered the staff room. Alibaba didn't know which cousin Sinbad meant so he exited the room to the main office to get the call.

"Hello." Alibaba spoke.

"Finally get a whole of you, still the same as ever not picking your phone up." Alibaba hadn't heard from his cousin for a long time. He stopped contacting with everybody from his hometown.

"Kassim."

"There is something important I have to tell you." Kassim sounded really serious suddenly. Alibaba listened carefully.

"Your pet rabbit is dead."

"That rabbit isn't my concern anymore so why are you telling me this?" Alibaba was annoyed. He cared for the rabbit but he gave it to Kassim's little sister and it was her responsibly so why was he telling him.

"Cold as always." Kassim said. That's not the reason I called but the way it died."

"What do you mean?"

"The rabbit had a lot of blood missing from her and it looked like she was really in pain." When Alibaba heard that he had a very bad feeling about it.

"Can you send me a picture of it on my phone?"

"Sure."

After the call ended Alibaba got the picture message. The blond couldn't believe his eyes he said he wanted to see it but it was horrible. The rabbit had blood cover over her and her eyes looked really in pain just like Kassim said. Alibaba didn't care for the rabbit for very long but he couldn't believe she had to die in such way. It looked like somebody torn her apart. Suddenly Alibaba pictured Judal and Kouha and them being behind it.

Alibaba exited the office and was heading back to his homeroom since the bell rang and lunch was over. Just as Alibaba was heading toward his room he saw a teacher running toward him.

"Saluja-sensei! The math teacher was panicking as usual.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked.

"I saw some your students heading toward the forest." Alibaba took a quick look in his classroom and saw Toto the girl who always askes question and Morgiana who was always with her was not in class.

"Who did you see?" Alibaba asked.

"I saw the troublemakers and the two girls." Alibaba didn't want to start caring like a teacher but he didn't have a choice since they could be in danger.

"Can you look over my class since you have spare now?" The math teacher nodded his head.

Alibaba then headed toward the forest the one place he didn't want to go. Things always had to go the wrong way with him. He was looking around but he couldn't find his students anywhere.

"Are you looking for somebody?" Alibaba was surprised when somebody popped out of nowhere.

"You're that guy from before." Alibaba pointed the guy with the scarred face. He was here before when Alibaba was watching people come in and out from the house.

"I have a name." He smiled. It's Hakuryuu Ren."

Just like before the blond couldn't help but stare at the man's face. Alibaba was curious about the ask but he didn't want to be rude and ask about it.

"What's your name?" He asked. Since I told you mine, it's only right to tell me yours as well." The man was right.

"My name is Saluja Alibaba."

"Alibaba, are you looking for somebody?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I'm looking for my students but it doesn't look like they are around here."

"You're a teacher." Hakuryuu looked a bit surprised. You don't look like somebody that would teach.

"_I know."_

"If you're looking for students I haven't seen any around here." Hakuryuu then turned his head to the house and pointed to it. Maybe they are up there."

Suddenly Alibaba had a bad feeling if his students were up there his students were in great danger. Suddenly Alibaba's legs moved and rushed up to the house.

"Let's meet again." Hakuryuu said but Alibaba didn't seem to hear since he left in a hurry.

Alibaba was in front of the house and saw his students lying on the ground. He bent down to see if they were okay. He could hear them breathing.

"Why are they sleeping in a place like here?" Alibaba didn't want to leave the kids here so he quickly dialed his number to call his uncle for some help. Alibaba felt a shiver go through him, when he turned around he saw in the window Judal and Kouha were staring at him with smiles on his faces. On the window Alibaba saw Kouha write something with his finger.

**DID YOU LIKE THE DEAD RABBIT?**

Judal and Kouha disappeared from the window and his phone started ringing and it was Sinbad that was calling him. He wanted to tell his uncle about everything but the evidence that he had disappeared from the window.

* * *

After school Alibaba didn't go home. He was in a small café in town. He was still thinking about the day, he thought it was strange that Kassim was telling him about the dead rabbit. The way the rabbit died was brutal. He couldn't get the image of his mind.

"_Why is Judal and Kouha doing all this?" _ The rabbit didn't do anything to them. And his parents why did they kill them?

"It's you!" Alibaba turned to a familiar face. It was the bluenette he bumped into the other day when he was painting.

Alibaba kept on meeting people that he met before.

"Aladdin, right." Alibaba said. He wasn't sure if he got his name right or not.

"That's me." Aladdin smiled with a cheerful face.

This was the perfect time to ask the boy about the house since the bluenette seemed to know a lot about the whole city and that house.

"Can I ask you something?" Alibaba asked.

"Sure, since I know about everything."

"Do you know who were the first people that lived there was?" Alibaba should have asked this to his parents when they were still alive. Since the blond found Judal and Kouha in that black box. When Alibaba asked Aladdin had this scared look on his face.

"Aladdin." Alibaba called out trying to get the bluenette attention.

"Oh, right." Aladdin then started telling Alibaba that a family of three lived there. The family were from a rich family and the little boy that lived there before Alibaba was also alone when his parents would be busy but his parents would try to get some time with his parents. One night the little boy found a box with two dolls in them and would play with them but after some time strange things started to happen.

When Alibaba listened to the story he felt that it was familiar to what happened to him when he was younger. So Alibaba wasn't the only one who played with the dolls.

"The dolls that boy found were cursed." Aladdin said. It looked like Aladdin didn't want to tell the story anymore since it sounded like he was scared when Aladdin spoke.

"Who was the boy?" Alibaba asked.

"Who knows?" Aladdin smiled with that same cheerful smile. I will tell you one thing that boy would never step foot inside that house again." After Aladdin said that he got up and left the café.

Alibaba arrived at home and like usual everybody was home. Alibaba thought about that scared look that Aladdin gave.

"_Is Aladdin connected to the house somehow?"_

"You're home, finally." Yamraiha spoke. I made dinner so make sure to eat them." Alibaba wanted to decline but he didn't since yesterday he didn't eat dinner.

Everybody was in the dining room together. Alibaba was still mad at Sinbad but they still spoke to each other. He couldn't stay mad at him forever, he even called him to help him.

"Where did you go after school?" Sinbad asked.

"I went to the small café." Alibaba answered. He didn't have to lie about it.

"I heard of that café since a lot of Ho-Sinbad was interrupted when Jafar jabbed him on the side.

"What were you trying to say?" Alibaba asked. Jafar gave Sinbad a glare that if he finishes his sentence he was going to say he was going to get a beating of a life time.

"I was saying that a lot of coffee lovers go there." Sinbad's side still hurt but it was nothing compared the beating Jafar would give him if he did finish his earlier words.

* * *

"I am so bored." Kouha was lying in his bed, just looking up at the celling. The moment that they heard that their precious blond was returning they had pretended the people from the city would come in and out from the house. But he was getting bored of the faking. They manage to get the blond in but after that day he hasn't come inside.

"Are you going to leave us just like he did?" The though made Kouha anger, he was anger at the boy who put them back in the box and even chained it. The boy didn't want them anymore but by the time Alibaba had come and find them the chain had quickly disappeared.

"I won't let that happen." Judal appeared in the room. He had heard every word Kouha said to himself. Judal wasn't going let the same thing happen again. It was true that Alibaba had left them but it wasn't his own will, that time his parents took him away from him. Unlike that boy Alibaba loved them so there was no way that Alibaba would abandon them when he wanted to be with them so much. Judal could remember those days that they would play with the blond and even eat with him. Alibaba's parents never had time for him and didn't even make time for him so Judal and Kouha were there to comfort the boy.

"We got rid of his parents, if more interfere we will get rid of them as well."

"You're even scarier when you say that?" Hakuryuu entered the room. I met with your owner."

"I know." Judal replied. Judal and Kouha could see the forest from the house and they could see everything in the forest.

"Like you said he did come back." Hakuryuu said.

"He did but he will keep on coming back and back." Judal walked out the room and only Kouha and Hakuryuu was left in the room.

"Did Alibaba say anything?" Kouha asked.

"It looks like he is a teacher." Hakuryuu replied. He didn't really say it to him.

* * *

"Why did you guys leave class yesterday?" Sinbad had to talk to students that left class without permission, not to mention the ones who didn't show up to class. The moment that Sinbad had come to school he had to deal with this, yet the students didn't look like they were going to answer.

"Well?" Sinbad asked, this prompting a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Saluja-sensei is totally not putting his heart into teaching." Toto finally spoke. He was speaking for the whole class." I don't get why you hired such a person."

"The only reason you hired him is because he's related to you, isn't it?" Olba was the next to speak.

"_What a pain?_ Sinbad liked it better being in his office then dealing with these students. Jafar was better had doing these things but since Jafar was away today he didn't have a choice and the others were busy in their own class.

"He's not good in art anyway." Toto said. When Sinbad heard what Toto said his mind went crazy. Alibaba bad at art, that isn't right.

"Even I'm better than his art."Toto lashed out. Morgiana was trying to calm her best friend down but it wasn't working.

"Have you seen him draw?" Sinbad asked.

"Well…no.."

"What does he teach you in class?"

"He's been teaching us how to draw pots and flowers." Morgiana was the one to speak. She remembered everything that Alibaba had taught them in class. In fact Morgiana didn't mind what they were drawing.

"It's all the basic and we know all of it."

"I don't understand why you hired him in the first place?"

"You're suppose t respect your elders."

"But he's not showing any respect to me!" Toto yelled. Not just me but everybody in the whole class. Toto was saying everything that she felt on the first day, no ever since she first met him it was horrible for her.

"I don't need a useless person!" Suddenly a hand grabbed Toto from her collar. Sinbad was surprised and saw Jafar had grabbed the girl. He wasn't expecting this.

"Think before you say such things about others." Jafar was glaring at the girl. Toto was frighten, the older male's right eye had turned crimson that it frighten the student.

"Jafar, let her go." Sinbad manage to remove Jafar's hands away from the student. After that Jafar walked away from them not before glaring at the girl. Sinbad had never seen Jafar act like this before, it was like he was a different person.

"How dare you say such things about our owner?" Jafar's appearance changed into the raven. He wasn't happy. Before he left Kouha and Hakuryuu he overheard that the blond was working as a teacher, he wanted to see how the school was and this is what he hears. He wasn't going to let the girl get away with it.

"_She's going pay for it." _Judal eyes glowed with anger.

* * *

**The suspense! What going to happen next, well find out?**


	4. Remembering

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**SmileRen - :)**

**xxNeverEndingTwilightxx - Yes poor rabbit, sorry for killing it. More will be coming**

**Writer Of Illusion - Thanks and Alibaba is indeed lenient and there will be more mystery and such coming around.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Remembering**

* * *

The couple of next days Toto had been getting in a lot of accidents, like falling down the stairs or bucket of water falling down on her or the most recent when basket went falling to her face.

"I'm having such a bad week." She didn't know how this all happened.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay home?" Morgiana asked.

"It's no big deal."

Alibaba had seen what had been happening and he only hoped that the girl was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but as he watched his student he knew this wasn't just some accident.

"_They are behind this." _

"What's going happen next, I so want to so?" Olba and his crew were making fun of Toto and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Shut up!" Toto yelled.

The class were in class and drawing the usual as always. Alibaba made them draw pots and flowers, all the basic. The blond knew that some of the students didn't like the way he was teaching. Those students included Toto. Olba didn't say anything about the way he taught anymore but Toto on the other hand was still a handful.

"This class is so boring." Toto yelled it loud but Alibaba didn't seem to care and continue looking through his class material. The girl did this a lot and it was getting Alibaba annoyed but he didn't bother talking to her since he wasn't interest in it.

"You shouldn't say that." Morgiana wished her best friend would stop causing problem for Alibaba. Toto seemed to do it every day but even so the blond didn't seem to do anything about it. He wasn't like most teachers who would get annoyed and take her to their office and talk what she had done and so.

"I wonder what kind parents made you this way?" Alibaba's ears twitched but he still continued on his work. Your parents must have a hard time having a son like you."

Alibaba finally stopped what he was doing and stared at his student. Toto smirked when she realize that she caught the teacher's attention.

"I don't have any parents." Alibaba spoke softly and then walked out the room.

Toto as well as the rest of the class had a shock look on their faces. Toto felt bad that she said those words. She didn't think that the blond didn't have any parents.

"Look, what you have done?" Olba said.

"You will need to apologize to the sensei." Morgiana told her friend and she wasn't going let her best friend run away from doing so.

Alibaba came back and acted like there was nothing wrong. He acted like he did before Toto had said those things to him. To be honest it shocked Alibaba when his student said those words but it didn't bother him much. He's wasn't that close his parents anyway.

"We're going to be doing something different today." Alibaba started writing something on the white boards so he didn't have to explain much. When the blond had woken up this morning Sinbad had told him that he should do different with his class instead making them draw the same things. Alibaba wasn't happy about it but then Sinbad explained the reason why.

"_What are you going do about Toto?"_

"_What about her?" Alibaba looked at Sinbad with confusion._

"_About the things she said I know you heard it all." Sinbad replied. He was still annoyed by what she had said, he was glad it was Jafar who pulled her instead of him, if it was him he would have done worse and he knew he couldn't hand a hand on his students._

_Alibaba remember those words that Toto spoke but it didn't bother him much._

"_I'm not really good at doing this." Alibaba said. The blond wasn't used to people like Toto. He wasn't used to teaching too. He liked it better when he was the students back then and he didn't have to do anything._

"_I think you should start doing something new in class." Sinbad suggested. Alibaba didn't like the thought of changing things that meant that he had to do more work and it would be so troublesome._

"_Fine!" Alibaba spoke._

"I'm assigning you to a project to do, you guys don't need to draw pots and flowers anymore." When Alibaba spoke he was mainly saying to Toto since he knew how much she hated doing the basic.

"_Why is he only looking at me?"_

"It's because you're the one who hated it the most." Morgiana whispered to her best friend.

Classes had ended and Alibaba was heading home when he spotted Toto and Morgiana walking home together. Alibaba was going to ignore them when he saw a car rushing toward Toto. The blond hurried and grabbed the girl away before she was hit by the car.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Morgiana saw the blood coming out from the scratch that he had just gotten.

"I'm fine." Alibaba said. The blond knew that that was no accident, Toto could have really died if he had saved her right there and now.

"Just to be safe I'll walk you two home." After dropping the two home Alibaba didn't care anymore, he rushed through the forest and was in front of the house that he didn't want to be in.

* * *

"I actual came here."

Alibaba was going to knock but like before the door was unlocked and just like before the blond stepped inside the house. It was quiet just like last time.

"You guys are responsible for what happened to my students. Aren't you?" The blond's voice was shaking but he had to stop them.

"Boo." Hakuryuu had blown on Alibaba's neck which in turned made the blond jumpy and almost fall but Hakuryuu was able to catch the blond before he fell.

"You're that guy." Alibaba said.

"I'm Hakuryuu Ren and it's good to see you again Alibaba." Hakuryuu smiled.

"How do you know my name?" The blond asked in confusion.

"We met a long time ago." Hakuryuu said which confused the blond even more than before. If you're here for those two they are in your room." Alibaba pulled away from the scarred boy and started walking to the room that was his when he was younger.

The blond slowly opened the door and there Judal and Kouha was sitting on the same bed that hadn't left the house.

"You came back." Kouha smiled seeing Alibaba. He was happy to see the blond back home.

"You're responsible for what happened today and the other times, aren't you?"

"That's not the greeting I was hoping for." Judal jumped out from the bed and walked to the blond, his smile not leaving his face. It was indeed me."

"Why did you do that?"

"That girl was saying mean things about you."

"That doesn't mean that you can hurt somebody."

"If she does more I will definitely kill her next time." Judal's eyes glowed when he said those words, it didn't look like he was playing around.

"I wanted to do some too but you had to be sneaky about it." Kouha jumped from the bed and walked to where the two were.

"Sorry about that." Judal replied but he wasn't sorry at all.

Alibaba didn't understand how these two were humans. They were his dolls and now they want to kill people. They already killed his parents and now they might even kill his student.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Alibaba asked, he was afraid to ask but he had to know.

"They killed them because they took you away from them." Hakuryuu was the one who answered. He took by the door entrance with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember do you, just like Judal and Kouha you played with me but that was in a different house."

"What?"

"Your parents took you away from me as well." Hakuryuu got annoyed by such thoughts that his faced turned into a glare.

"We have killed more than just your parents?" Kouha smiled. Before you found us there was another boy who played with us and we killed his parents as well."

"The boy dare to throw us away!" The thoughts angered Kouha.

"_That's the story that Aladdin had told me."_

"Alibaba, do you remember what you told me?" Hakuryuu asked.

"_Mother and father doesn't want me to play with you." Hakuryuu was a doll and listen to everything the boy would say to him. The boy played with him every day which caused his parents to be annoyed by it, the doll was also creepy for their tastes._

"_I don't need anything but you." Alibaba hugged the scarred face doll, just then the door opened and his father came in with unpleasant face. He didn't like that his son was playing with that thing again._

"_I told you to stop playing with it." Alibaba's father pulled the doll away from Alibaba. The blond tried to get it back but it was too late when his father threw it in the pit full of fire and that's how the doll turned into dust._

_Alibaba couldn't stop crying, his best friend. His doll was dead and it was all his parents fault. His mother hated the fact that her son played with dolls and his father didn't want his son to do anything girly._

"I said I didn't need anything else." How Alibaba could had forgotten about Hakuryuu? Hakuryuu was just like Judal and Kouha, the blond had found him unexpected.

"We maybe human now but we are still your dolls." With that said the three transformed back into their doll forms. The blond couldn't believe this. He wanted to leave them and run away once again but he didn't. His hands moved to the ground where the dolls laid down. He picked them up.

They were everything to him. He knew that he shouldn't be staying but they were the ones who were always there for him from the very beginning. He couldn't abandon them yet again.

"I'm sorry." Alibaba cried as he hugged the three dolls.

That's when the blond made up his mind. He wasn't going to let Toto or anyone else get hurt again because of him. He didn't like the idea but it was the only way to keep people safe. The dolls may look innocent but they were not and Alibaba had to stop them.

* * *

The next day Alibaba had told his uncle that he would be leaving the house soon but the blond didn't tell Sinbad or the others where. They did ask where his new place was and Alibaba did tell them the truth with a bit of lie in them. He told them some old friends of his lives in the big house up the hill and wanted him to live with them and get to know each other more like the old times. His uncle and the others believed him and he moved in the next day.

It was strange being back in the house. Alibaba never thought that he would live in his old home again. The place where everything started was in this house.

"I'm glad that you chose to come back." Kouha ran and hugged the blond tight. Alibaba couldn't smile at his dolls, he wasn't that happy. The only reason he was living here again is so they don't kill anybody else.

"I'll show you to your room." Alibaba didn't really need anybody to show it to him since it was the same room he remembered. Kouha and Alibaba entered the blond's room that they were in yesterday. It was left the same way that he had left before his parents dragged him away. But instead of a small bed, now there was a huge bed there.

"I like to be alone to get things settle." Alibaba said. Kouha didn't mind so he left the blond alone in his room. Once the pinkette had left the blond look around his room, remember the past when he used to play and talk to Judal and Kouha and even eat dinner with him.

"_How were they able to turn into humans?" Those thoughts ran through Alibaba's head a lot but he couldn't find the answer, the only way he could know is ask the dolls._

Alibaba laid down on his bed and let out a sight. Even those he moved out of Sinbad's home, his uncle would always call or text him to see if he was fine. It was sad that he was telling them such lies. He wasn't living with friends he knew, instead dolls that were his friends that killed people that are mean to him.

**Bing Bing**

Alibaba's phone vibrate so he took his cell phone from his pocket and saw that he got a text from his uncle.

"How are you setting in?" He asked

"I'm doing fine, you don't have to worry beside we will see each other tomorrow." Alibaba replied to his uncle's message. That's right even those he had moved he would still be working at the school since his uncle still had to find a new art teacher, a real one.

"You still planning on going that school." Hakuryuu was at the entrance.

"I am." Alibaba replied. The scared face boy, Alibaba started remember him, he had found Hakuryuu in another house and just like Judal and Kouha he was chained. Alibaba didn't understand why they were chained into those boxes but now he understand the reason. The doll before him was called Ren Hakuryuu, just like Kouha his last name was Ren. The blond thought he heard that name before somewhere but couldn't recall where.

"Why you want to go when it's best you stay here?" Hakuryuu walked closer to Alibaba and sat beside the blond on the bed. The blond felt a bit afraid.

"I like those look in your eyes." Hakuryuu spoke. He held Alibaba's hand which made the blond finch from his touch. The scarred face saw the frighten look on the blond's face and just smiled.

Alibaba's didn't realize the things that he was getting into.

* * *

**No killing yet...**


	5. Look Alike

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : HakuryuuxAlibabaxJudal / AladdinxKouha /The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**Hoshikasa - Something like that, will tell more details later on about that.**

**Flames - Lots more coming and coming.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Look Alike**

* * *

"I'm sorry Sensei!" Alibaba thought that his student was going to complain to him again about his class but instead she was bowing her head but the blond could see that she wasn't used to it.

"I'm sorry for saying all those things and also thank you for saving Morgiana and I." After her words the girl went to her seat.

"Good job." Morgiana whispered to Toto and gave her a thumps up.

So far moving in with the dolls there wasn't any incident so Alibaba was glad for that. He had watch his students carefully so that they don't get hurt.

Around noon Alibaba walked around the school and watched his students and see that nothing bad happened to them. He also went to see Sinbad and the others and see how they were doing.

"There's going to be exhibits in the art museum." Sinbad was going on about it with the rest of the group.

"Is Alibaba's art going to displayed?" Yamraiha asked. She loved the blonde's art so she wouldn't mind going. She wasn't a art person but when she first saw Alibaba's art she was amazed by it.

"We should all go." Sinbad suggested.

"Good idea." Jafar said. Does Alibaba know about it?"

"I asked him about it this morning when he came in."

"_Is your art going to in display?" Sinbad asked his nephew._

"_It is." Alibaba answered. The way the blonde replied wasn't a boy who was happy about it._

"_You don't sound happy about it."_

"_It's nothing to get overexcited about." That was the reply the blonde said. Even so the blonde said Sinbad was happy for Alibaba even those his nephew wasn't. His art was amazing yet the boy didn't see it himself._

"I thought when he found somewhere to live that he would quit the teacher job."

"Yea." Everybody nodded their head in agreement. Since the boy didn't seem happy about working as a teacher but the boy didn't quit and would always come to work.

"The few days he has been watching his students carefully." Jafar said. I was walking through the halls when I saw him watching them.

"Maybe he's interested in interacting with his students." Yamraiha was happy that Alibaba was beginning to change.

"But when I came to his class he was sitting in his desk as usual." Spartos recalled the day when he went to Alibaba's class to drop some sheets for him.

* * *

After school Morgiana and Toto were heading the art museum since they heard there was going to be an exhibits going on there. When they arrived the place was packed with a lot of people.

"Olba." Toto called out when she saw him in the crowd of people.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking at art like most people here." Olba replied. The teachers are here also expect Alibaba-sensei."

The three decided to look around and look at the neat art that was being displayed. Olba stopped when he saw a painting of a girl with a star locket and she was looking out the window. Olba couldn't keep his eyes away from it. The girl in the painting looked really sad.

"What a lovely painting?" Morgiana said.

"You guys like this painting." The three turned to see the chairman was standing there.

"It's Sinbad." Olba said.

"I wish you would respect me like the others."

"He did a really nice job on capturing the girl's beauty even those she's looking sad." Jafar didn't think this painting would be displayed.

"Do you know who painted this?" Toto asked.

"Are you three blind?" Sinbad then painted at the bottom of the painting there was a initial A.S

"It's Alibaba-kun." Yamraiha said. The three students couldn't believe their eyes. The painting was done by their own sensei who didn't look like he wasn't even interested into art or anything for that matter since all he does is hand them what to draw and stare into space or even out the window.

"_He drew this." _ Olba kept looking at the painting, it was amazing painting and he manage to show such motion in the painting that he has never seen in any painting before.

"Why isn't he interest in teaching us like?" Toto asked. She couldn't believe it. The blonde was a genius yet didn't show it and it annoyed Toto that he didn't use it to teach the class to make them better.

"I didn't know it at the time but he quit art." Sinbad said. When I asked him to teach the art class he was moody that's when I found out the reason." Sinbad explained.

* * *

Alibaba had arrived home a bit late since he went shopping for food. When he got home like usual Kouha came running into him with a huge hug which made him drop the bags he was carrying in his hands.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." Kouha said in that sad kid like voice. He said like a kid but the tone in that voice was scary.

"I went shopping so I was a bit late." Alibaba replied.

"Next time if you're going to be late call us." Judal appeared.

"Okay." Alibaba said. The blonde lifted the bags he had dropped. Kouha being there helped the blonde and carried the extra bag that had Alibaba had dropped and carried to the kitchen. After putting all the food away the blonde walked to his room.

He changed into his normal clothes and fell on his bed. Alibaba had been watching his students a lot, nothing had happened but he was still worried that Judal and the others would harm his students without him knowing so he had be really careful.

"If I told anybody about how my dolls turned human, I don't think anyone would believe me."

"That's right." Alibaba got up when he heard a voice.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba didn't think anybody else was in the room. Hakuryuu always seemed to appear from nowhere without Alibaba noticing it.

"No one would believe that the dolls you cared for when you were young came to life for one purpose."

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba could see anger in his eyes but on his face there was no expression of anger at all. Hakuryuu was still mad how his father had threw Hakuryuu in the fire pit.

"My father didn't mean it." Alibaba tried to say. Hakuryuu suddenly appear right in front of Alibaba which surprised the blonde.

"Why do you keep defending that man?"

"It's not like that." Alibaba said.

"That man and woman made you sad and it was me who was there to support you until they threw me aside."

"I know that." Alibaba replied. I know that they did that but they are still my family."

"No they are not, I'm your family and so is Judal and Kouha." Hakuryuu pushed the blonde onto the bed.

"When they threw me away you moved and met with Judal and Kouha?" Hakuryuu was now on top of the blonde.

"Also how did you manage to forget me?"

"I don't know." Alibaba replied. He, himself didn't know the answer. How did he manage o forget Hakuryuu.

"They did something to you, didn't they?"

"That's not true."

"You wouldn't know but it's find since Judal and Kouha took care of them." Alibaba tried to look away from Hakuryuu but the boy wouldn't allow it and made the blonde to stare at him.

"I won't let anybody else take you from me again." Hakuryuu announced. I will even kill those who would get in my way."

"You can't!"

Alibaba got up and stared at Hakuryuu without looking away this time.

"I won't go anywhere so you don't need to kill anybody." A smirk appeared on the doll's face. He loved the answer the blonde was giving him. He loved the blonde when he was a little boy but now he loved him even more, now that he was he could do anything.

"Alibaba." Hakuryuu spoke and hugged the boy.

"If you try to run away or even leave me I will kill whoever crosses my path." Those words spooked the blonde.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

After the conversion Hakuryuu left the room leaving Alibaba alone once again. The blonde's heart was beating fast. He was scared, he never felt like the before. He feared Hakuryuu. It wasn't just him, he also feared what the others would do.

* * *

Aladdin was in a small café. He was having his usual when he heard that a certain blonde moved into the house that he didn't dare go in. He knew the blonde could only be the boy he had bump into the two times. He understand why the boy would want to live there with all those rumors. Still the boy was worried about what might happen.

"_I'm just going look around and not go inside."_ Aladdin told himself.

He was now in front of the rumored house. The house he feared. He stood just looking at the house, he felt shiver go down his spine. Why did he decided to come here? He was just worried about the blonde.

Suddenly Aladdin saw the curtains move and a familiar boy stood there with a smile on his face. Aladdin couldn't forget that pink hair and that smile. It was somebody that Aladdin wanted to forget it.

Aladdin thought he could stay clam but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't stay any longer. He hurried and ran out f there.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Judal asked.

"I saw Aladdin." Kouha said. The boy has grown up just like Alibaba." Kouha was disappointed in Aladdin when he abandoned him and Judal.

"Looks like he won't set a foot in this house."

"He not want to but the past won't go away just because he doesn't want to."

"Did Hakuryuu do what he said he was going to?" Kouha asked.

"Yea, and it looked like he scared our little kitten." Judal didn't think that Hakuryuu would go on around like that and scare their beloved boy.

"You worthless child!" Alibaba couldn't believe it, his parents were right in front of him with blood on cover all over them.

"You manage to live while we had to die."

"Mom, dad."

"Having such a child is such troublesome." His father spoke. You should have never been born. Acting so much like girl, such a disappointment.

"Alibaba, Alibaba." A voice rang through the blonde's head. When the blonde opened his eyes he realize that he was dreaming the whole time. He had tears coming out from his eyes.

"Alibaba." Hakuryuu was the one who had been calling him the whole time. The tears didn't stop falling and then Alibaba's body moved and cried into Hakuryuu's chest holding onto him. Hakuryuu didn't know what made the blonde cry but he let the boy do what he wanted. After comforting the boy the blonde manage to fall asleep.

The door to the room opened and Judal and Kouha came with worried look on their faces.

"What happened?" Judal asked. We heard him crying."

"That's what I like to know." Hakuryuu looked at the sleeping boy, he may have grown but inside the boy was still a child to them.

Judal and Kouha walked to where the sleeping boy was. Judal stroked the hair of the boy.

"I'm guessing it's something to do with his parents." Judal said.

"How can you tell?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I've been with Alibaba longer then you have so I know what's he's going through." Judal recalled all those times his parents would call him a disappointment or a child that couldn't do what they had asked him to do.

"Their parents were weird also." Kouha commented.

"Yes indeed." Judal replied. Other people didn't mind how cute and girly he was but his parents were a whole other story.

"Now he's trying to act more manly but his cute side still shows." Kouha placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

* * *

The next day Alibaba was walking to school when he bump into a girl, more likely the girl bump into him. The girl had a familiar aura around her. It shocked Alibaba because the girl looked a bit like Kouha.

"I'm sorry." Alibaba spoke.

"No it's my fault." The girl smiled. Alibaba noticed the girl had dropped some of her stuff on the ground so he helped the girl pick it up. When Alibaba handed the girl the papers she had dropped, that's when he looked up into her eyes, and that's when he realize this girl was blind.

"You can't see."

"Yea." She said. I was walking with Kenken when he ran off by the sound of cats."

"Kenken?"

"Kenken is my dog." She said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alibaba asked.

"I have two older brothers and that is about it." She said.

"Do you have a brother name Kouha?" Alibaba asked.

"No I don't." She said. Alibaba was sure that this girl was related to Kouha but who was he kidding. Kouha was a doll who turned into human.

"Thank you so much,,,,um…

"I'm Alibaba."

"I'm Kougyoku." She smiled. It was sad to see such girl blind. She had a lovely smile. Her smile was better than Kouha but he could still see Kouha into this girl.

* * *

**Just let you know all the important character will show up for my story anyway.**


	6. Trapped

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : HakuryuuxAlibaba / JudalxAlibaba / KouhaxAlibaba / KouhaxAladdin /**

**My paring keeps on changing, you all have to wait and see who Alibaba really ends up with.**

* * *

**Enminarukiax - Yea, they are scaring him, i wanted their character to be like that for now. Kougyoku minor part but will be an important character. Aladdin and Alibaba will be friends slowly i guess.**

**BabyGhost123 - Yea i know but i'm busy with work so it's short but at least you get a chapter, right.**

**xxNeverEndingTwilightxx - More will come but sry slow update.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Trapped**

* * *

Alibaba had the day off so he decided to go in town for some fresh air, of course he had to tell the three where he was going. He really didn't have a choice in that matter. The blond let out a small sigh and wondered how all of this all happened. His dolls turned into human and did everything a human would do.

The blond stopped in front of a small shop, there he saw a couple of dolls. His thoughts went to Hakuryuu and the two, were there other dolls like them that could turn into human, speak, and walk everything a normal person could do. Alibaba tried to shake the thoughts away and try to relax.

Alibaba turned around to walk once more, but when he did he hit his head on something hard and he let out a cry of pain.

"That hurt." He said.

"I should say the same thing." Alibaba knew this voice, when the blond looked, he saw Aladdin the boy he had bump into twice already.

"It's you." Alibaba pointed at the boy.

"If I remember correctly I told you my name didn't I." Aladdin said rubbing his forehead where the blond's head had also hit.

"Yea, it's Aladdin." Alibaba said convincing the boy that he didn't forget the bluenette name.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Aladdin's voice seemed more serious than before.

So the two stepped inside a small café. There wasn't much people around so they could talk without being disturbed by anybody. It was strange how the two kept on meeting, like it was fate or something.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Alibaba said getting straight to the point. The blond had a feeling that it was about the house he was staying at now. And he was right when Aladdin opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you living there?" The bluenette asked. It was more a demand, Alibaba felt anger when the boy spoke, it seems like the boy had a lot of hate for the house.

"I didn't have a choice." Alibaba mumbled. Plus there are people in that house that I knew for a long time."

"That house will curse you and everybody around you."

"_I know." _Alibaba didn't need Aladdin to tell him what he already knew. The moment he set his eyes on those dolls was the day that his life became upside down. It wasn't the boy's fault since fate played a game on him and he stumbled onto those dolls. Alibaba couldn't blame himself since it was his own actions that started all of these. He was a little boy at the time and he was lonely since his parents barely played any attention to him then, he came onto those dolls which made his life fill with happiness that is until his parents found out he was playing with dolls and made them angry saying only girls should be playing with dolls. What was wrong with playing with dolls? It didn't matter if you were a boy or girl.

"You seem to know a lot more then you're letting on." Alibaba stared at Aladdin without taking his golden eyes away from the boy. Aladdin didn't like the way the blond was staring at him, it was making the younger boy nervous but he didn't let the blond scare him.

"There are some things you don't need to know." Aladdin replied. You're the first person to ever live in that cursed house after such a long time."

"Is that so?" Alibaba thoughts went to when he was a little boy. It wasn't strange for him since that was his home when he was just a little boy.

"The people you live with are probably cursed as well." Alibaba knew very well everything Aladdin said was true but he couldn't leave them alone. He knew they were dangerous and tried to kill many people, he killed his parents for starters but last night he saw a different side when he had a nightmare Hakuryuu had held him close and then the other two came worrying about him.

"Are they just killers?"

"Alibaba-kun, I think you're really a nice guy and all but I don't think you belong in that house." Those words were the last words that Aladdin said before leaving the café and Alibaba sat there alone.

The blond was thinking everything Aladdin said. The boy seemed to really hate the house and the people living in there. He kept on implying that place was no place for him or anybody else.

"_Aladdin is right."_

Alibaba got out of the café and realize that he should be heading home since he did tell the three that he wouldn't be long. He walked slowly in town, the truth was he didn't want to go back there so he slowly walked home. The blond didn't hate the three but they did scare him, most people would probably do the same thing if they were in his shoes.

Alibaba was too busy thinking about his conversion with Aladdin and thinking about the three who await him at home, that he didn't notice that he bump into somebody once again. He had to stop doing that because he might get in trouble. His intuition was right when he was faced with a group of scary teenagers. They looked like they were from some kind of gang, Alibaba just had to go and bump into the worse kind of kids around.

"Watch where you're going!" The one that Alibaba had bump into yelled. The blond wasn't scared but he fear what the kids might do.

"I'm really sorry." Alibaba bowed his head. He didn't want to make any kind of trouble. The same guy gave a smirk and pulled the blond close to him.

"When I look close you're kind of cute?" That didn't sound something Alibaba wanted to hear. If you want to be forgiven then why don't you hang around with us?"

"What?"

"You heard me." The same guy smirked once again. The others around them just kept on laughing.

"Let me go!" Alibaba demanded. He wasn't going let some kids take control of him just because he bump into them without looking. It was his fault but he wasn't going to be some kind of toy for them.

"Don't be like that cutie?"

"I'm a guy."

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Let me go!" Alibaba yelled. He tried to break free but it was no use. Suddenly a loud scream was heard and the blond saw blood coming from those around him. The guy had finally let him go and fell down on his kneels as well as the others with him. They were coughing out blood.

"They deserved that." Judal had appeared from nowhere and walked to the blond and turned his face away so he wouldn't see what was happening to those kids. Alibaba wanted to shout at Judal but he knew anything he said wouldn't do a thing and right now the raven was scaring him.

"What a lovely sight." He smirked with satisfaction on his face. He was enjoying the show the kids were showing him, it made him really happy.

"Why did you do that?" Alibaba mumbled.

"It's because they try to take you away."

Once the two got home Alibaba went to take a bath. The same scene was replaying in his head. Those kids coughing up blood and dying without anybody around. Alibaba was glad he didn't see the whole scene but still it made the blond sick from seeing it.

"_They did something bad to him but that didn't mean that it was right for Judal to kill them."_

* * *

Alibaba dipped his head under the water and try to forget everything. He should have stayed home instead of taking a step outside, then again he would have never known if something like this would happen.

After the bath Alibaba went to his room and laid on the bed. His mind still wouldn't leave that bloody scene. No matter who, or what it is people around him would be in dangerous if they did anything to him.

"Why are they like that?" Suddenly Alibaba's phone rang which surprised the boy. The blond got up from his bed and picked his phone and pressed the answer button.

"Uncle Sinbad." Alibaba spoke in his usual cheerful voice.

"Alibaba, I was wondering if you like to come over for dinner tomorrow and I'm sure everybody like to know how you are doing?" That's right, ever since the blond had moved in with the three he hadn't gone back to visit Sinbad and the others even those he saw them at school.

"I'll have to see my schedule." Alibaba said. He didn't have the right to do anything on his own anymore.

Suddenly the door opened and Hakuryuu appeared in his room. It wasn't unusual for him to come since he comes to his room every day at the same time, more than the other two.

"I heard what happened?" Hakuryuu said standing across from Alibaba. The blond didn't say a thing and stayed silent."

"I can't have you leave the house anymore."

"What!" Those words surprised the blond. You can't do that!" Alibaba raised his voice without meaning to.

"I can." Hakuryuu said.

"No way am I staying here." Alibaba said with all the determination that he could muster. The blond try not to shiver from Hakuryuu's icy gaze.

"No, you're not." Hakuryuu said slowly, as if talking to a child. The doll pushed the boy on the bed which he sat seated then Hakuryuu put his hand on either side of the blond's shoulder and stared at him.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"By killing people." Alibaba yelled. Hakuryuu's gazed turned colder than before. The blond felt fear go up his spine.

"You're not, and that's final." Hakuryuu then saw the phone that Alibaba had been holding and without a second to lose he took it by force and crushed it in his hands with so much force. You won't be needing that anymore." Hakuryuu headed for the door.

The blond was now left in the room, alone once again.

* * *

Kouha stared at his beloved owner, but the blond didn't show any sign of speaking. Ever since that argument that Alibaba had with Hakuryuu. The boy was very cute when he was upset. Kouha understand why Hakuryuu would go as far as to shut the boy from leaving the house. The boy even tried to leave but he couldn't since Hakuryuu and Judal had sealed all the doors and window of the house from the boy from leaving.

Alibaba hated the fact that he was stuck in this big house, not to mention he was mad at Hakuryuu for using some strange power he had and call his Sinbad pretending to be him and now nobody would know what kind of trouble he was in.

The blond felt like he was in a fairy tale, like Rapunzel stuck in a tower but instead he was locked in a huge house with all the doors and windows sealed. There was nowhere out for him.

"I'm not some princess." He whispered.

"Seeing you right now, you kind are like one." Kouha giggled. The pink-haired got off from where he was sitting and sat where the blond was. The blond still had that annoyed look on his face but Kouha didn't mind since it made the boy look ever cuter then before.

"People from the outside will try to take you away from us and we can't help that we need to keep our beloved princess safe." Kouha said and took the blond's hand and kissed it, it made the blond blush since he wasn't used to this. The three always did things he never expected.

"I'm not a girl."

"I know that." Kouha smirked. But you need protecting like one."

"Ne, do you have a sister or something like that?" The blond then remember the blind girl that he bump into that other day.

"Why would you say that?" Kouha asked. I'm a doll of course I won't have any siblings."

"There was a girl that looked a bit like you." When Kouha heard those words he recalled something in the back of his mind. Alibaba saw the strange look Kouha was giving off but then Kouha changed his expression back to his normal self. That's strange thing to say when I have no family but you."

Alibaba knew he saw something different in Kouha but he left it alone since he felt that Kouha would get angry if he asked about it. Kouha might be the happiest apart the other two but when he's angry his smile is more scary than ever.


	7. Save You

**Chapter 6: Trapped**

* * *

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : HakuryuuxAlibaba / JudalxAlibaba / KouhaxAlibaba / KouhaxAladdin /**

**My paring keeps on changing, you all have to wait and see who Alibaba really ends up with.**

* * *

**Enminarukiax - Well keep getting curious...:)**

**xxNeverEndingTwilightxx - I let you know this, all three of them have secrets, that's all.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Save You_**

* * *

Right now Alibaba was sitting in the dining room with his three dolls and his uncle and his friends. The blond wasn't expecting them coming over for dinner. The night before Hakuryuu had told the blond that when he pretend to be him the conversion let to them coming over since Hakuryuu wouldn't let the blond leave the house without him or Judal and Kouha.

"So how is it living here?" Sinbad asked. Alibaba wanted to speak his own mind but he knew that Hakuryuu would give him a lecture if he didn't lie.

"It's wonderful." Alibaba replied with a fake cheerful happy. Lucky for him Sinbad and the others never knew when he was lying or not.

"We are doing everything to take care of Alibaba." Hakuryuu said. The blond couldn't stand the way that Hakuryuu lied like there was nothing wrong with it. Hakuryuu was the scariest from the other two so Alibaba couldn't really go against them.

"We are here to protect Alibaba-kun." Kouha said as he lunched to the blond's side. Sinbad and the others could see how close they seem.

"You said you didn't want to work for a while." Jafar said, remembering that Sinbad had mention it.

Alibaba didn't recall since it was Hakuryuu who talked to Sinbad on the phone, not him. He didn't know what to say to them.

"Alibaba is tired from working." Hakuryuu spoke. Alibaba was tired but not the way Hakuryuu meant. He was tired of lying and being locked up in the house. The only people he talked to was the dolls, he couldn't even go meet Aladdin anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Yamraiha asked, since the blond was so quiet suddenly that the woman started to worry.

"It's nothing." Alibaba said. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." The blond gave the blue-haired woman his best smile.

The food had arrived and everybody started to dig in. Alibaba didn't feel happy at all, why would he be happy when he was having dinner with his uncle and his friends and his dolls were there too, acting all like humans do, where did they even learn how to be like humans? The blond watched as everybody took a bite of their food. It wasn't how Alibaba had pictured spending his night.

Right now all Alibaba can see is the burning fire of the life he has taken. He can't see the people in front of him only the worse fate he stumble upon. The people around him are laughing and having dinner like any normal person would but all Alibaba can see is disaster.

When they finally leave Alibaba goes straight to his room and lays on the bed with the covers over him. He doesn't want to deal with anything else and wants to forget it all, he wants to pretend this is all a dream but the truth is he can never wake up from this dream because it's the reality he's living in right now. Alibaba wonders if he didn't stumble upon those dolls how would his life be like. Inside his mind he feels that either way he would end up meeting the dolls no matter what.

**Creak**

Alibaba hears the door to his room open. He hears footsteps coming closer to him. The blond quickly closes his eyes so whoever it is won't disturb him but then he feels something press his forehead.

"Sleep tight." It is Hakuryuu's voice. It's gentle and kind, different from when he's scary. The blond feels clam then his mind slowly goes to sleep. Even if the blond didn't want to think about it, he always thinks about the dolls. He thinks about the time he was just a little boy, he played with them so much. It was the only thing that made him whole.

"Why did father throw Hakuryuu in the fire?" It can't be because he's a boy and isn't allow to play with dolls, a normal parent wouldn't do such a thing to something their own child loved. Alibaba also thought that his parent's overreaction to a lot of things that normal parents wouldn't. That is what Alibaba has learned in the few years that he lost his parents.

That night when Hakuryuu had also gone to sleep, he dreamed of rage and angry, death. His hands stabbing those he was once close to. Their blood cover all over his body and the smile he had every time he killed. It was something he enjoyed but his dreamed changed when the person he cared of most was killed by those he hated. That night the doll woke up in sweat, strange that a doll was even sweating. Hakuryuu didn't like the dreams, it was worse than anything he had ever experience.

Hakuryuu's doll form changed into his human form. He walked to the bed where the blond was sleeping. He was sleeping without a care about the world. This boy was his precious owner and the one he grown to love very much. Hakuryuu stroked the boy's front bang away from the boy's face to see his face clearly. He looked very peaceful when the boy slept.

"_Alibaba."_

The hates he felt for the people in the world was much and he wished that they would all die. He hated this world for making the blond sad. He hated it for everything it is. He wished they lived where only Alibaba and he was. He wished but of course his wish wouldn't come true. But the moment he became the doll was the moment he knew he had to protect the blond. His wish was to be beside Alibaba at all times and let no harm get to the boy, but when he met the helpless blond there was more protecting to do than before.

"_I hope I don't have to wait long."_

* * *

Aladdin was sitting in the usual café like before but this time he was alone. He hadn't seen the blond for a while and he started to worry and think something had happened to him. Aladdin did warn the boy but it didn't look like he listened. That house was the house Aladdin promised himself that he would never go into.

That house was cursed as well as the dolls in there. Those dolls will only make your life a living hell, Aladdin knows since he had experience it once before. Aladdin try not to think about the place but his mind was always drifting to it. Why couldn't he just forget about the house? He couldn't forget because his beloved parents. If he forgot the house, that means he would forget his time with his parents he loved a lot.

When Aladdin always bump into Alibaba he realize that the blond knew he was acting strange. He wanted to let go and try not to act like he knew anything but it was pretty hard. He hated that house and the dolls that reside in there that his anger couldn't take it and shout out how he felt.

It was a perfectly nice day but Aladdin was inside a café. He didn't want to be anywhere else but the café. The café was like his second home since it was quiet and it always made him feel there was nothing in the world. He is still grateful for Yuan for taking him in after his parent's death. He could remember the day clearly. He was just a boy and all alone, he was sitting rolled up in a ball out in the cold street, he didn't even cared that he died in the cold but that's when a large hand held his hand toward the Aladdin. Aladdin had lost all hope but Yuan shown him that there was more to life.

"I better get going before Yunan starts worrying about me." Aladdin got up from his seat and started heading toward the door. As he exited the café the boy could hear the café owner "Come again." After coming here so many times the people in the café including the café owner must realize who he was.

"I'm home." Aladdin called out as he entered his home. Yunan was sitting on the couch, he was wearing his glasses and reading a book.

"How was your day?" Yunan asked, he took his eyes away from his book and looked at the bluenette.

"It was alright." Aladdin smiled. Yunan was like an older brother to Aladdin. The boy looked up to Yunan since he was smart and took care of a lot things, one is helping people that he didn't even know. He's a novelist so he's an expert in reading a lot of books, even his own.

"Are you hungry?" Yunan put his book and glasses on the table in front of him and started heading for the kitchen. Even before Aladdin had chance to answer the older man, Yunan was already making something for them to eat. Yunan cared a lot about Aladdin.

"Where did you go today?" Yunan asked with curious in his eyes.

"The usual." Aladdin replied.

"The café, you seems to go there a lot." Yunan knew Aladdin very well and knew what he would go or went he was feeling down. Yunan knew him too well that it scared Aladdin that someday that Yunan wouldn't be there anymore. When Aladdin told Yunan that before the older male patted Aladdin in the head.

"_I will never leave your side."_

Those words made Aladdin really happy but deep inside there was something that scared him.

"Yunan, about that house?" Aladdin spoke. When Aladdin spoke Yunan stopped what he was doing and turned to the younger boy. Did you go in there?" Yunan didn't like when Aladdin talked about the house since Yunan knew about Aladdin's past.

"I didn't but-"

"You don't have to worry about such thing and think about your life as now and how happy your parents would be to see that you're alive." Yunan was right but there was something bugging him and it had to do with a certain blond.

"Now let's have some food." Yunan said as he placed the meal he had just made in the dining room table.

* * *

The next day Aladdin and Yunan decided to go shopping for a few things since they were almost out in the house. As they were walking Aladdin heard a bunch of teenager speak and it caught Aladdin's interest.

"Alibaba-sensei hasn't been to class for a while and I was actually looking forward to his class." Toto said.

"It's such a shame." Olba said.

"Aladdin, what's wrong?" Yunan asked when the bluenette stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Give me a second." Aladdin ran toward the kids. Does your sensei have blond hair and golden eyes?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes." All three said in union.

"You said he hasn't been to class."

"Yes since we heard he has something else to do so he's taking time off." Morgiana spoke softly.

Why did Aladdin have a bad feeling about all this? Aladdin had warned the blond many times but it didn't seem like he listen to any of them.

"Thanks." Aladdin said as he went back to where Yunan was.

"What wrong?" Yunan asked.

"It's nothing." Aladdin smiled.

"Who was that?" Olba pointed to the back of Aladdin's retreating figure.

"No idea." The two girls said.

It sure surprised the three when the bluenette came running toward them out of nowhere. They didn't even see him coming toward them.

"Yunan, there somewhere I want to go." Aladdin had a serious expression on his face. Yunan knew exactly where the younger boy meant.

"Let's go see her then." Yunan smiled.

* * *

The two arrived at unfamiliar house but to Aladdin it was a house he used to come by often. It was the only place that he came by a few times. Yunan pressed a button and the bell to the house rang. A girl with long pink hair opened the door, she had a smile on her face.

"Aladdin!" She jumped and hugged the bluenette. I'm so glad to see you." Aladdin gave the girl a smile back. The girl was the only thing that is of his memories of the past that was good.

"Let's go in." Kougyoku grabbed Aladdin's arm and led him inside while Yunan followed right behind the two.

"I'll be back." Yunan said. He also had some business with people inside the house so he left the two alone.

"Aladdin, do you want some tea?"

"Okay." Aladdin smiled. Kougyoku put a tea cup in front of Aladdin and poured some tea in the tea cup.

"You gotten good." Aladdin said as he took a sip of his tea. A small blush appear on the girl's face. She was embarrassed with Aladdin's common but happy as well.

Even those the girl was blind Kougyoku could tell where and when Aladdin would appear. It was her gift and a strange one, maybe because they have known each other for a long time that she can sense him. Aladdin was impressed how quickly she could do things on her own without help, like making tea.

"Have you gotten used to your new home?" Aladdin asked.

"I have but I still miss you not being around."

"It can't be help."

"Kouen-nii and Koumei-nii are really taking care of me." Kougyoku looked happier than she did before. Aladdin was glad he manage to reach out to her in time and save her.

"_I wished I could have saved you as well, Kouha."_

"Aladdin is something wrong?" Kougyoku asked worriedly. At the sound of Kougyoku's voice Aladdin changed his expression in a happy one. "Nothing's wrong."


	8. Want To Know, Yet Not

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**EminaRukiax - Thanks for letting me know, I'll try to fix those. And there are alot more mysterious to come around.**

**Kawaii Panda Bears - Of course i'm continue this story.**

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Want To Know, yet not**

* * *

Alibaba was finally got out of the house but he wasn't alone. Kouha was by his side in human form. Hakuryuu had told him that he wasn't allow to go alone and that somebody had to always be with him. He didn't like the idea but it was the only way he could be out in the open. He liked being outside more then inside.

The two had been walking around town. They didn't have a destination or anything, Alibaba just wanted be outside and look around. Kouha wasn't very fond of the outdoors but he couldn't leave the blond alone, plus the other two were busy so he was the only one who could go out and plus he did like being with the blond.

It made him happy to see the many different faces of the blond when he saw things. It was like he had never seen them before. The blond acted like he did when he was just a little boy. Kouha wished the boy didn't grow up but it was an impossible wish. Now that Alibaba is an adult there are things that Kouha was afraid of and he was sure the other two felt the same way he did.

"I'm sleepy." Kouha let out a yawn. Somehow he started getting tired from all this walking.

"If you want you can sleep." Alibaba said. You can turn into your doll form." Kouha didn't think it was a bad idea since he was sleepy and plus he would still be with Alibaba even if he walked around.

"Okay." Kouha looked around to see if there were people around or not. Kouha then transformed into his doll form and the blond put Kouha inside his bag, he didn't zip his bag all away so Kouha could breath.

Alibaba continued to walk by. He went into many shops. He then stopped in front of the cafe that he always met Aladdin at. He looked from outside but Aladdin wasn't there. It wasn't like the blue-haired boy would always be there. The blond turned to leave but then he felt something hit him. The boy realized he had bump into somebody.

"Sorry." Alibaba said without looking at the person he bump into.

"It's alright." Alibaba finally looked up and saw a man. He looked much older then him. His hair had braids on him, just like Aladdin did. There was some kind of aura around the man.

"You look like you're in a rush." Yunan said.

"It's nothing like that." Alibaba replied. There nowhere he needed to be in a hurry for. He could go anywhere since Kouha was with him.

"Is something in your mind?" Yunan asked.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asked.

"It looks like that you have a lot on your mind but that's just how i see it." Yunan smiled. The older man was right there was a lot on the blond's mind but he couldn't tell the man what was going on. The man was a stranger and somebody he didn't know.

"If your ever want to talk to me call me." Yunan gave the blond a card with a name and number.

"Yunan." Alibaba spoke the name.

After walking away from the man the blond found a park and sat on the bench. He started to get tired from all the walking. He must have gone to all the shops since he doesn't know when he will be able to go out again. He wished that Hakuryuu would let him go alone but of course that wasn't allow since it's to dangerous for the blond to be alone.

"Alibaba-chan." The blond looked up at the sound of his name. He recognized this voice, he only met her once but he knew who it was. The blond looked up and saw that same girl. The blind girl.

"How do you know it's me?" Alibaba asked with a confused tone.

"I don't know but i had this feeling it was you." She smiled. Kouha had woken up from his nap when he heard Alibaba and a girl talking. He knew the voice very well. He couldn't believe that the blond knew the blind girl.

"What are you doing here?" Alibaba asked.

"I was going out with Aladdin when he ran off to get something." She explained. When she said Aladdin's name Alibaba thought it could be the same Aladdin he knew but he couldn't be sure. Kouha was thinking the same thing but choose to leave it. He didn't want to listen to the blond's talk with the blind girl anymore so he tugged inside the bag which the blond felt.

"I have to get going." The blond said. Alibaba waved goodbye to Kougyoku even those he knew she couldn't see.

After he left Kougyoku and he walking into town again Kouha transformed back into his human form.

"Don't go talking to strangers." Kouha said. The pink-haired boy looked anger the blond didn't want to say anything since this was the first that Kouha seemed upset about something.

"It was somebody i knew." Alibaba explained after a few minutes.

"I don't care." Kouha shouted. It gave the blond a fright. He didn't think that he would see such a sight from Kouha.

"Hakuryuu isn't the only one who can get angry." Kouha said when he realized what the blond was thinking. He could see the blond through everything since he had known the boy since he was a little boy.

"Let's head back." Kouha grabbed the blond's hand. Alibaba didn't like the way the pink-haired boy held his hand, it wasn't that Alibaba didn't like it but the fact that everybody could see them holding hands.

"It's nothing to be shy about." Kouha said.

The two were walking home when Alibaba saw something that caught his eyes. It was the art museum.

"Wait!" Alibaba called out to Kouha. The doll froze and turned to the blond.

"What is it?" Kouha asked.

"Can we go to one more place?" Kouha really wanted to go home but the way the blond was looking at him, he didn't have any other choice so he agreed.

The two walked inside the art museum. Kouha didn't know why the blond wanted to come to the art museum. There wasn't many people in the building. The blond seemed curious about the arts in the building since he kept on looking at each art. Kouha's eyes then stopped in a one art, he could tell right away who had done it.

The years that they had been apart, Kouha didn't know that Alibaba had started to do art. He wondered what the blond's life was without them, the thought wasn't something he wanted to know but there was a part of him that wanted to know. There was sadness in the art, was the blond sad when he did this art. He looked around and saw Alibaba was missing.

Kouha panicked when he couldn't find the blond anywhere. He couldn't lose his beloved owner now.

"Alibaba!" He yelled. There was still no answer. He froze everybody in the room just to find the blond.

"Where are you!" Kouha didn't like this one bit. Kouha looked around in the other room when he finally found the blond. The boy was on the floor and was touching his right leg.

"Alibaba." Kouha ran to the blond, he worried that something had happened to the boy. Where did you disappear to?"

"I'm sorry." Alibaba said. I was looking for a certain painting when i didn't notice this floor had a bump and i fell on the ground.

"Don't disappear like that again." Kouha helped the blond up from the floor but he noticed when the blond got up he winced in pain. He didn't like the sound of that. That's why he should never leave the blond's side. Kouha did the unbelievable and carried the blond like it was nothing.

"Wait!" Alibaba tried to protest but the doll wasn't going to let the boy down. Once they were out of the building Kouha unfroze the people inside the building.

"You shouldn't do that." Alibaba said.

"I only used my powers to find you." Kouha smiled. Alibaba noticed living with the dolls, that they were not normal, they had powers that could do a lot of damage. Those powers are the reason that his parents were dead.

* * *

Once the two got home Kouha took Alibaba to his room and placed him on his bed. Kouha could heal the pain right away but he didn't since he knew the boy was human and it would cause a lot of pain and he didn't want to see that.

Kouha had a lot in his mind, like how the blond met Kougyoku but he pushed it aside and treated the blond's right leg. Hakuryuu wasn't going to be happy about this once he got home, not to mention what Judal would say then again right now they were not home.

Kouha went to the kitchen since he was sure the blond would be hungry. He's a doll so they don't get hungry that easily like humans do. When he got some food he went back to the blond's room but the blond had fallen asleep.

"Just when i got you some food." Kouha placed the food on the side table. He went toward the bed where the blond was sleeping. He sat on the bed and watched the blond sleep. He remember when the blond was just a little boy he slept just like this.

"_He's still cute."_

"You're back." Kouha turned to the door where Hakuryuu and Judal stood.

"I should be the one saying that." He said.

"Did anything happen?" Judal asked.

"Beside him falling down and hurting his leg, all is well."

"What?" Both said in union. The two rushed inside the room and looked at the injured leg. Thank goodness it wasn't that serious.

"How did this happen?" Hakuryuu asked.

"He wondered around when i wasn't looking and he fell on the floor."

"He's sure is clumsy." Judal couldn't help and laugh at such things.

"Anything else." Hakuryuu said.

"Nothing." Kouha said. There was more but he didn't want to tell the two about Alibaba talking with Kougyoku, and also that man. Kouha pretend to be asleep but he was awake when that man shown up and spoke to Alibaba. Kouha felt a familiar feeling toward that man, it was the same feeling he felt when toward Aladdin.

That night when everybody had fallen asleep, Kouha was still awake. He was in his human form. He went to the bed where the blond was sleeping. He stroke the blond's face gently. He was worried a lot of the blond and the people that he encountered.

"_It's better for you not to get close to anybody else." _He knew those people would only cause the blond pain, just like his parents did. In the end Kouha and the others would kill them.

"Everything we do is for your own good." Kouha knew he had to get rid of Kougyoku and Aladdin to keep Alibaba safe. He also couldn't let the other two know about the existed of his sister. He didn't think that she would be with Aladdin. He wasn't able to meet Aladdin but from the conversion Alibaba had with Kougyoku he knew that Aladdin was keeping her safe from harm.

"To think that she really became blind." Kouha couldn't help but laugh at such thought. He kept it inside so he would wake up the blond sleeping

* * *

The next morning Alibaba woke up and saw Kouha was sleeping beside him and he was in his human form, what was the doll doing there. The pink-haired boy had his arms around him. The blond tried to push the doll away but it wasn't really easy.

"Are you awake princess?" Kouha spoke as he opened one eye and saw the blond staring at him.

"_Princess?" _The blond didn't like what Kouha was calling him.

"I guess it's time to wake up." Kouha stretched his arms and fully opened both his eyes. He wished he could sleep more but if he did he was sure that Judal would come kick him out of bed. They had nothing else to do so he didn't understand why the two wanted them to be awake. He knew that the blond woke up early but there was no harm when the boy was inside the house.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm just thinking about some things." Kouha smiled. He got up from the bed and then grabbed the blond and pulled him out of bed too. They then headed to the kitchen and saw Hakuryuu and Judal was already there.

"You two are late." Kouha knew Judal was going to such a pain.

"It's not like we are going anywhere." Kouha said. The doll then sat Alibaba on the kitchen table. He knew the boy was hungry since he is human unlike him and the other two.

Hakuryuu had placed some food in front of the blond. Alibaba looked at the food, it was a normal breakfast that normal people would eat. Sandwich with egg and bacon.

"Did you make this?" Alibaba asked.

"I did." Hakuryuu replied. I learn from reading those books that humans eat this stuff. Everything that the dolls know about humans are from books.

"That and also i remember you eating this stuff when you were little."

Hakuryuu was right about that. He did eat this same food, he ate it when he always had his dolls with him, he thought like they were real back then. He never thought they were actually real.

The blond took a bite from his sandwich, he was surprised that it was good. It was the best thing that he had ever ate.

"It's delicious." Alibaba said turning away from Hakuryuu. He didn't want the scar-boy to see his face. He was blushing since he was embarrassed.

"How's your leg?" Hakuryuu asked.

"It's fine." Alibaba replied. He had completely forgotten that he had fell down the floor yesterday at the art museum. He was sure that Kouha had told the two about it.

"If it hurts let us know." Hakuryuu said.

His leg didn't hurt as much as it did before. It wasn't a big deal since he just tripped on the floor.

* * *

After breakfast was finished Alibaba sat down on the sofa since he had nothing better to do. He looked out the window. It was big so he could see the outside world. He missed going out on his own. It was something that Alibaba did often.

"He's doing it again." Judal said. The three watched at the blond watched the outside world. That was the only thing of the outside he could see everyday when he wasn't out.

"He's also making that sad face."

"He can make it as many times as he wants but i still won't let him go out alone." Hakuryuu was really cruel but it was to protect Alibaba but the blond didn't think that way.

Hakuryuu then walked to where Alibaba was sitting at. He turned the blond to look at him and nothing else. He didn't like the fact that the blond kept looking at the outside world every time that he was sitting in that sofa.

"You don't need anybody else." Hakuryuu cupped the blond's chin and made the boy look at him. How many times do i have to tell you that?" Alibaba heard this many times but even so he didn't like being locked up like some princess who needed protected. He didn't need it. He could take care of himself but Hakuryuu and the others didn't think that way.

Hakuryuu's hands then when to the blond's cheeks. Hakuryuu loved Alibaba a lot and he would do anything for the blond, even if it meant killing those who hurt him and making the blond hate him.

"You don't trust me."

"I trust you but it's them who i don't trust." Judal and Kouha were nodding in agreement. They didn't trust the people of the human world.

"You should remember how bad your parents treated you." The memories were coming back to Alibaba. He knew that his parents were not the best parents he had. He was shot down by them because he acted a lot like a girl.

"But that was before." Hakuryuu didn't seem to listen to the blond. Hakuryuu then did something unexpected and that was snapped his finger and closed the large window that the blond could see the outside world.

"Right now you don't need to see it."

"But?" Hakuryuu wasn't going to listen to the blond.

"This for your own good." Kouha said. The pink-haired boy understand why Hakuryuu was doing all this. Judal was thinking the same thing.

"If you were gone we wouldn't know what to do?" When Judal said that all their expression changed into a sad one that Alibaba hadn't seen before. It looked really sad and for some reason the blond didn't like it.

"Since we are inside let's recreate our memories." Kouha said as he lean toward Alibaba. The blond tried to move away but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"Let's go back, shall we." Kouha smirked. Suddenly a light flashed toward the blond. Alibaba didn't know what was happening but his body was feeling weird and he didn't like it. He felt like he was dying. What was Kouha doing to him? The other two just watched him and did nothing and just had a smile on their face.

"Let's go back when you were a little boy." Kouha spoke. A time when you loved us more then anything in the whole wide world.

Alibaba's golden eyes opened to and stared at the three, like he had found something to play with.


	9. Kiss

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**EminaRukiax - Yep he's cute in many ways, hehe. Kougyoku and Kouha are related and their past will be told.**

**Kawaii Panda Bears - Haha...i like to hear that scream...i'm glad your enjoying the story so far.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid - Sorry been delaying my updates but been busy.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Kiss_**

* * *

When Alibaba woke up the next morning he wasn't happy to see the sight in front of him. He was staring at the mirror, at himself but he wasn't himself at all. His body was the size of a child, he had somehow turned back into a child.

"_They did something to me." _He was a child now but his mind was still of a teenager. Why did they turn him into a child? This wasn't happening, he hoped it was all a dream but he knew it wasn't.

"I like you a lot like this." Kouha appeared at the door. He still had that smirk on his face, he was enjoying this a lot.

"Why did you do this to me?" Alibaba asked.

"It's a shame that your mind in still intact." Kouha liked the small helpless Alibaba. "This way we can protect you better and you won't run off on your own."

"I told you I wouldn't run away." Kouha couldn't trust this little boy, he knew that Alibaba had grown to lie and he didn't like that. "This is only temporary."

"What?"

"You will reverse back into yourself when nightfall is near."

"_What's the point of that?" _Alibaba's life has turned into a nightmare, he would become a child at day and at night he would be himself again but what is the point of it when he knew he wouldn't be allow to leave the house at night.

"This is for your own good."

Alibaba felt like he was in prison. He couldn't run or hide even if he did these three would find him and it wouldn't be good, if he ran the people he cared for would be hurt. Even if it was people he didn't even know those three will do something so they wouldn't have contact with him.

"_What am I going to do?" _ He's mind then went to Aladdin. He wanted to ask for help. But how would he escape to go talk to the blue-haired teen. The three would always sleep with him, he had to find a way out and have a talk with him.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid?" It was like Kouha had read his thoughts. Kouha walked toward the blond, his eyes looked so intense and Alibaba couldn't help but feel fear in his own eyes, he was scaring him right now.

"You belong to you and I won't let anybody take you away from us like that time." He spoke. Kouha lifted the boy in his arms, Alibaba was too scared to even resist to him.

"I promise to protect from the evil this world as to offer."

* * *

Aladdin was sitting at home reading a book when Yunan walked in the room.

"I know you sense it." Yunan said. "That boy is just like you."

"Yes but the difference is that I escaped those dolls." Aladdin had warned the blond about the house but he didn't listen, well he couldn't blame the blond since he didn't exactly say what was on his mind.

"He's in trouble."

"I know but there is nothing I can do."

"You say that but I think there is a lot you can and I don't mean helping the boy." Yunan knew everything about Aladdin and his past. He recalled the time he was really attached to that one doll.

_Aladdin had enjoyed playing with his favorite doll Kouha and he also had a sister doll named Kougyoku. Aladdin would play with them every day and never leave them behind. Their parents loved how happy Aladdin was but the Kouha wasn't happy because Aladdin loved his parents more than him. His sister noticed the anger that Kouha had in him._

"_Nisama, don't do anything." Kougyoku said._

"_What do you mean?" Kouha acted like he normally did._

_That time Kougyoku had told Aladdin what Kouha was planning but he didn't believe in him, he should have listened to her because of him his parents was killed by him and Judal another doll that Kouha had summoned. Kougyoku tried to protect Aladdin but she got injured and she couldn't see anymore. Aladdin did what he had even thou she cared for Kouha, at night when the dolls would be weaken and asleep Aladdin put them in their black box and chained them up. The dolls had awoken when he had already chained them up._

_After that event Aladdin took Kougyoku the only doll that wasn't like the other two. He wanted both of them to have a normal life and so Kougyoku turned into her human form and live as a human being and forget everything but her blindness was still intact._

* * *

Alibaba was in his room thinking of what he should do now. He then remember a number that Yunan the man he had met gave him the other day when he was with Kouha. He remember putting it in one of his pant pocket so he searched and found it. He stared at the number for some time, he needed help.

"What are you doing?" Hakuryuu's voice rang through Alibaba's ears. The blond hid the care with the number into his pocket so he wouldn't see.

"It's nothing." Alibaba said.

Night time was nearing and Alibaba's form changed back to normal.

"Don't lie to me." Hakuryuu walked close to where Alibaba was. He held both side of his face.

"I'm not." Alibaba spoke.

"I love you and I want to always be with you." Hakuryuu then kissed Alibaba on his forehead, like he always did. "I don't want to be away from you ever." Suddenly Hakuryuu's arms pulled the blond into his arms and hugged him. There was a slight blush on Alibaba's face. He couldn't believe he was feeling like this at a time like this.

"Don't you love me?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I do." Alibaba said. It wasn't a lie he did love Hakuryuu and the other two but the things they were doing was something he wasn't agreeing on. He was trapped and he couldn't see the outside world because of them and the only contact he had was them.

"I've love you for a very long time." Hakuryuu said. Hakuryuu loved Alibaba the first time he met him when he was still a doll, he loved being with the little boy that took care of him and talked to him about anything when his parents were not around. But anger rose when his father threw him away, but he was glad to have met the blond again, he knew he would meet again. Of course the blond didn't know who he was at first.

Hakuryuu still thinks that his parents did something to Alibaba, his memories are somewhat missing. He manage to recognized Kouha and Judal right away but not him which upset him and he was the one who knew Alibaba first.

Alibaba tried to push Hakuryuu away from him. He was feeling strange but Hakuryuu wouldn't allow that. Hakuryuu was stronger in his human form and could do anything. He then lifted the blond in his arms and then threw him onto the bed.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba spoke.

"You're so cute." Hakuryuu got onto the bed and was on top of the blond. The blond recalled that this had happened several times before. Hakuryuu's hands touched every part of Alibaba's body.

"I hope that nobody has touched you like I'm doing now."

"Eh."

Hakuryuu lean down and pressed his lips to Alibaba's. The blond was surprised by the kiss, it was his first kiss and he was feeling hot from it.

"What's this?" Hakuryuu smirked, he loved the face the blond was making, and it excite him. "How cute?" Hakuryuu saw the redness on the blond's face.

"So this is how it is to kiss somebody." Hakuryuu has observe humans for a long time and have seen mainly man and woman do this. Even man and man can do this kind of things. He was feeling really happy about now, he had kissed Alibaba the one he loved for so long.

"Hakuryuu."

"I won't hurt you I promise." Hakuryuu then held Alibaba close to him and hugged him once again. "I wouldn't do anything that would make you hurt."

"_If only I was stronger back then and I would have killed them myself."_


	10. Regret

**Title : DOLLS**

**Theme : Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Comedy/Friendship/Comfort/**

**Pairing : Many, depends how the story goes. The story will be shouenai/BL/Yaoi just to warn you all.**

* * *

**So I not sure who Alibaba would end up with but i have some thoughts and let me think your thoughts and about Aladdin as well. When i see your idea i will see how the story will go.**

**AlibabaxJudal**

**AlibabaxHakuryuu**

**AlibabaxKouha**

**AlibabaxYunan**

**AladdinxKouha**

**AladdinxYunan**

**AladdinxJudal**

* * *

**RenKouhakun - Thanks i wanted have Alibaba have moments with everyone even Kouha.**

**Death Penalty - I'm amazed myself lol. I saw a music video with dolls so i thought why not make a story with my favorite anime.**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang - Will do.**

**Crucifix HiME - I like horror, I like horror movies even though i end up scaring myself lol. Horror is a theme that not much put in Magi fanfic so i gave it a try.**

**EminaRukiax - The last line is by Hakuryuu.**

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this new chapter. This chapter is a bit short but i promise next one will be longer.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**_As a boy Alibaba's parents were always busy and didn't have time for him. One day they moved into a new house and there while the boy was wandering around finds two dolls in a box. The boy began playing with them everyday. His parents aren't too happy about a boy playing with dolls. Time goes by and strange things happens in the house and the parents realize the dolls are behind it all and decides to move away. Alibaba is sadden when his parents hurried him away before he could get his dolls. years later the boy is grown up and moved back to the city and hears about the house and somebody living there and it's some people the boy knows very well._**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Regret**

* * *

One night Alibaba couldn't fall asleep so he got out of bed to get a glass of water. He was sure one of three would also wake up since they usual do when he does things like this but they didn't wake up. The blond looked at where the three were sleeping, they were in there doll form. There was something different about them and they were glowing a bit. Now that Alibaba looked at them closely he recalled something like this happening in the past.

"_That means they won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon."_

Alibaba walked toward the living room and looked out the window. This was his chance to do something but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. His life was so complicated, he thought things would be normal if he came back here but things got worse and he didn't think these three would still be around. The three were not so bad it's just they don't see things in the same way he does.

As he was thinking these thought he thought he saw somebody outside with blue hair and there was only one person he knew that had blue hair. It was the one who was afraid to be near this house. Alibaba wanted to ask him some things so he rushed out the door.

"Aladdin." He called out.

"You're still alive. I see." Aladdin said.

"Why are you here?" Alibaba asked. "I thought you didn't want to go near this place."

"I don't. As you can see I'm not really near the house and beside its safe today."

"Huh."

"_Aladdin hides a lot of things and says things that may confuse but I know that he knew those dolls from the way he spoke back then."_

"Say if the boy and the dolls met. How do you think things will be like?"

"Why are asking me that?"

"I don't know but I'm just a bit curious. You could say." Alibaba smiled.

"I don't think the boy would be able to do such a thing. He probably wouldn't want to meet the dolls that killed his family."

"Killed." Alibaba looked shocked.

"It's nothing." Aladdin said.

"I guess you're right." Alibaba let out a fake laugh.

"Don't you think you should escape now that you have the time?"

"I could always do that. But I don't want to leave them alone. I feel if I did they won't be able to think straight and I need to teach them nothing is always bad in this world. Plus they made me feel that I had friends when I first met them. I mean since my parents weren't really around."

"_And the fact that my parents didn't like me that much."_

"You're really strong. I don't think anybody is like you and I'm that boy isn't either."

After they conversion Aladdin was walking home and thinking about his talk with the blond. He thought if things had been different would he still be able to stay with those dolls. The little boy that Aladdin was adored the dolls. His favorites was the sibling dolls that he had, he wished he could go back when it was all fun and games.

"_Because of those events Kougyoku almost died saving me and in result of that she lost her memories and her eye sights."_

"Aladdin."

"Yunan." Aladdin looked straight ahead surprise to see the older man. He wasn't expecting to see the guy here. "Why are you here?"

"You were a bit late so I decided go get you."

"Yunan. You worry a little too much." Aladdin smiled.

The two walked home side by side. Yunan was the only one that Aladdin could trust now, with anything. He was there for him when he needed him the most, when everything went wrong for him Yunan was there.

"Yunan, I think I want to talk to Kouha."

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Yunan didn't like the sound of that. His eyes glowed with anger, it was also the first time that Yunan looked that way that it scared Aladdin.

"Yunan."

"We are not having this conversion and you better not do anything stupid!" Yunan yelled. Aladdin didn't like this, he made Yunan anger and it made him sad. He didn't want Yunan to leave him alone. Aladdin hugged Yunan from behind.

"Please. Don't leave me. I won't do anything so please don't be anger with me." Aladdin had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Yunan turned around and hugged Aladdin.

"I'm glad you understand." Aladdin didn't see it but Yunan had smile on his face. A smile that could kill.

After some time the blue-haired boy fell sleep in Yunan's arms so he carried the boy in his arms and took him to his room and put him on the bed.

"I'll protect you from anything." Yunan stroked the boy's hair and put the blanket over him. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

* * *

Alibaba felt something strange, he wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't anything good. He was in his room trying go back to sleep but he couldn't. The talk with Aladdin was also in his mind. The words that Aladdin had said was stuck in his head.

"_I'm sure that Aladdin isn't afraid of them." _

"The way that Aladdin spoke of the dolls sounded like they were humans."

Alibaba toss and turned but in the end he didn't get to sleep. He looked over at the dolls that had their eyes closed. The blond took his pillow and blanket and laid beside the dolls. He felt a bit safer with them beside him. They might not want to do things that could get him in danger or even interact with people but even so Alibaba loved these dolls as a child and he didn't want to leave them behind. He had to make them understand that world isn't as bad as they think it is. His parents are probably the reason why they dislikes this world and people. He could understand why this all happened. He started and he was going to be the one to stop it.

"_Aladdin, probably never wanted to get rid of you guys."_ Alibaba closed his eyes shut and finally went to sleep.

"_I wonder how Aladdin was feeling at that time when he had to do lock away the dolls he loved so much. If it was me I think I would regret it for the rest of my life since it was the friends I had played with since I had nobody around. Even if you loved your parents they can't give you the same fun as they do."_


End file.
